


So Make It Bleed

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe- Highschool, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage Table, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Peterick, St Andrews Cross, Sub/Dom Kink, Violet Wand, crop, flogger, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has always had feelings for Pete but they've never been more than that. Why would one of his older sister's best friends be interested in him? After being convinced by his friends he manages to pluck up the courage to admit these feelings, but Pete's not the same as normal boys; he has dark secret desires that poor innocent Patrick will have to fulfill and cope with in order for there relationship to work. Will he be able to handle it? And what will happen when the truth of there unconventional lifestyle gets out and the usually absent authority figure (AKA Mom) stands in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack’s POV

I’d just about finished my essay when I heard the front door slam, followed by a loud thunk. “God dang it!” Pete chuckled next to me from his position sprawled out over my floor. “Your brother is so cute sometimes!” He giggled. I rolled my eyes “I think the word you’re looking for is innocent. I don’t think mom’d appreciate you corrupting him with your evil ways.” I winked. “Oh, shut up!” He cried, throwing his pen at me. It missed and hit the wall on the other side of the room before landing in my washing basket. I laughed “idiot.” He stuck his tongue out at me which I so maturely returned. You wouldn’t believe we were college students.

I stood up and headed down stairs, Pete right behind me, to find Patrick trying to gather up all his belonging from the floor, his bag was ripped. “Not again.” I sighed. He just looked up and gave me a grim smile. “Jeez what happened?” Pete pushed past me and grabbed Patrick’s face, gently pulling it towards him so he could get a better look at the black eye. I had to repress a laugh at the scene in front of me. Pete stood grimacing as he inspected Patrick’s face and Patrick standing there, knees shaking slightly looking as though he would swoon at any moment. “Come on.” I grabbed Patrick’s arm gently “let’s get this covered up before mom gets home and goes ballistic.” I pulled him up to my room and grabbed my makeup box. Our skin tones were virtually the exact same so he could borrow my make up, it was a lot easier than him having to buy his own.  _Poor thing._

Pete appeared in the doorway with Patrick’s stuff in his arms “where do you want this?” Patrick blushed slightly as he mumbled “j-just leave it in my room.” His little crush was adorable. Pete disappeared down the hall, he was here so much he knew the place like the back of his hand. “Hold still!” I mumbled as Patrick fidgeted slightly, trying to watch Pete. “You’re so cute Trick!” I giggled as I finished up “what?” He didn’t realise I knew but let’s be honest it was obvious. “Pete and Patrick sitting in a tree.” I sung making him blush furiously “shh!” He hissed as Pete reappeared. “So what happened?” He asked Patrick shrugged “the jocks bully me for being gay.” He stated bluntly “what? Why would they do that?” Pete asked in disbelief as he dropped down on the bed next to Patrick who was nervous as fuck  _aaawwww!_ “Wow!” I interjected as I put my makeup box back on the shelf “you are soooo private school.” He glared at me. Apparently at private school homophobic bullying didn’t happen. “It’s no big deal.” Patrick shrugged “they do it to lots of people, I mean Mikey gets beaten up because he’s ‘emo’.” He air quoted the word. “And Franks an ‘emo faggot’ they just attack anyone who’s different, they don’t care.” Pete looked shocked and disgusted “can’t your mom do anything?” We both looked at him with identical looks of disbelief “what?” He asked confused. “If mom went in there ranting and raving all it would do is make things a million times worse! Do you have any idea how much satisfaction they’d get out of the idea of me crying to my mom about all this?!”  _W_ _ow_  Trick's little outburst seemed to surprise even him. He quickly left the room. Pete sat staring at me with wide eyes “well that was new.” He said as Patrick’s bedroom door slammed shut. I hummed in agreement; he never usually reacted like that with anyone.

At that moment the doorbell rang. I made my way to the landing. “Jaaaack.” I turned to see him sat with his arms stretched out in front of him like a small child. I rolled my eyes “get your lazy ass up yourself.” He stuck his bottom lip out “pweeeeease.” I couldn’t help but laugh as I pulled him to his feet. He bounced off down the stairs as I trailed behind him. “You're such a freak!” I laughed “Rude!” He yelled over his shoulder as he reached the door. “Ahh, Geetard! Moikay! Welcome to our humble abode.” He gave a low bow before stepping out of the way so they could come through. “Um, nice to see you too?” Gerard replied giving me a questioning look. I just shook my head at him “Patrick's in his room.” I told Mikey who quickly hurried off up the stairs. No doubt to complain about how weird we all are.

“I apologies for Pete.” I said as I wondered into the kitchen “he found the secret cookie stash.” Gerard's mouth dropped “you guys had cookies without me?!” Pete giggled “I had cookies!” He cried as he jumped on the counter by the window. “I suppose we’ll be expecting another one showing up soon.”  I said. “Nah, Mikey said Frank’s mom’s off work so he’s spending time with her instead.”  Gerard mumbled. I put the kettle on and grabbed three cups whilst Pete giggled hysterically. “Gerard likes Fra-ank! Gerard likes Fra-ank!” He sung. “Shut up dude! I have a girlfriend.” Gerard cried. “Only because your mom was getting suspicious and you’re too scared to tell her the truth!” Pete retorted “yeah? And how’d that turn out for you? I’d rather not be kicked out and disowned just yet thanks.” Pete rolled his eyes before staring out the window.

“You’re playing a dangerous game with that one.” I told him. “What do you mean?” I handed them their coffees before sitting at the table next to him. “I mean, the girls completely obsessed with you. She would literally kiss the ground you walk on if you asked her to! It’s creepy!” I said “she’s not that bad!” He argued. I rolled my eyes “dude she’s nuts! She’s an obsessive stalker and if you don’t break it off soon then you might actually break whatever is left of her sanity.” He rolled his eyes “uh, dude…” Pete piped up. "Why is your girlfriend hiding in a bush in the front yard?”

Gerard shot up and out of his seat. Heading straight out the front door, Pete and I jogging after him. “There it is!” I heard a voice giggle from behind the bush before Lindsey appeared from behind it pretending to pocket something “oh hey Geebear!” She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging on for dear life. She glared at me over his shoulder, she does that a lot. “Lindsey what are you doing here?” Gerard asked not returning the hug. She let go and tried to look innocent “I dropped a contact lens so I was looking for it.” She said as she pouted slightly with big eyes. I think it was supposed to look seductive but in actuality she looked like a constipated fish. “But Lindsey you don’t wear contacts.” Her eyes grew even wider as she clamoured for an answer “it was a friend's…” Was the best she could come up with. “But Lindsey you don’t have any friends.” Pete said, mimicking her high pitched squeaky voice. I burst out laughing which only made her glare more “are you going to let him talk to me like that?” She turned to Gerard who just shrugged. “It’s a free country, he can talk to you however he wants.” She looked shocked “but I’m your girlfriend! You’re supposed to stand up for me!” He sighed “what are you really doing here Lindsey?”

There was a moment of silence before she finally exploded. “Okay fine! I followed you here! I knew you were coming to see her!” She pointed at me “so I followed so that I could keep an eye on things. I know you wouldn’t do anything babe but I don’t trust her! I know she wants you and I wouldn’t put it passed her to try something.” She continued to glare at me. “Wow.” Pete mumbled in disbelief “talk about paranoid!” She turned her glare onto him “why don’t you shut the hell up!” She growled “don’t speak to him like that.” She turned on Gerard “so you’ll defend your friend but you won’t defend your girlfriend?!” He sighed “I’m not doing this.” Her eyes grew impossibly wider “what’s that supposed to mean?” She sounded worried now. “It means this.” He indicated between them “is over. You are a psychopath Lindsey! An obsessive, relentless, possessive, paranoid psychopath and I am not doing this anymore.” With that he turned and walked back into my house leaving a stunned Lindsey stood at the bottom of my path. “You did this!” She growled as she stalked up the path towards me. I rolled my eyes “no Lindsey.  **You**  did this.” With that I followed Gerard back into the house with Pete close behind.

As we reached the kitchen she disappeared down the path shaking with tears. I sat back down at the table with my now cold coffee. “Jeez, what a head case!” Gerard mumbled. “Told ya!” I said as I re-boiled the kettle. “Shit!” Pete cried as he jumped down from the counter staring out the window “your mother has returned.” I cringed as I finished making coffee “come my minions, to the bedroom!” I announced as I headed to the stairs. “Bitch please! You are waaaaay too peasant to have minions.” Pete called from behind. I rolled my eyes but kept walking.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hiding from mom in my bedroom. Yeah we don’t really get on all that well, she’s really homophobic and conservative so she hates the fact that my closest friends are both gay and that we are all what is considered ‘emo’. It doesn’t help that she hates me anyway. She blames me for ruining her life, though her spending her eighteenth birthday getting completely out of her head drunk clubbing and fucking some random guy in an alleyway is hardly my fault. She couldn’t even remember it happening let alone the guy’s name! Then two years later her and a group of friends went on holiday to celebrate one of them's birthday and she got into the pants of one of the waiters, nine months later Patrick came along. We spent most of our childhood with our grandma and then when she died I had to look after us both which I’ve done ever since as she’s always been too busy with work. She’s spent more time away on business trips than she has at home with us, we are essentially orphans.

After everyone left we sat awkwardly in silence around the dinner table eating. We only ever had to sit around the dinner table when mom had news and mom's news was ALWAYS a business trip.  _How long's it gonna be this time?_ “Jacqueline, please pass the salt.” I cringed, she was the only one to ever call me Jacqueline. “So you’re probably wondering what my news is.” She began “how long is it this time?” I asked. “I beg your pardon.” I rolled my eyes “your business trip mother, how long is it?” She glared at me across the table, she hated me calling her mother. Said it made her sound old, she was only thirty seven after all. She sighed “I’ll be away for six months. That means I won’t be back until March.” I rolled my eyes,  _I can count thanks._ “I’ve put enough money in your bank account Jacqueline to cover six months groceries and the extra expenses of Christmas. You don’t need to worry about utility bills as they come straight out of my account every month.” I nodded, a nice quiet Christmas. Just me, Patrick and probably Pete as he had nowhere else to go since his family disowned him, not that he cares. We might actually be able to have some fun this year. “When will you be leaving?” Trick asked “tomorrow.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Pete pov

It was Saturday and I was up, dressed and knocking on Jack’s door by 11:00. I had been hoping for a lay in but noooo, Gerard just had to have a crisis that he was freaking out about. So we were all meeting at Jack’s, as her mom had left on another ridiculously long business trip at the end of last week, and then we were going to get coffee and chat about Gerard's crisis that probably wasn’t anything major but just him over reacting as normal.

I knocked on the door which was opened by a bleary eyed Patrick. He was still in his pyjamas and had major bed head  _aaaaawwwww._ His eyes grew wide when he saw me, “is Jack ready?” I asked as I stepped through the door and into the nice warm house. “Sh-she, she’s in the bathroom.” He mumbled, blushing slightly as he looked down at his bare feet.  _Aww! He’s so cute and awkward!_ _No! Stop it Pete. He’s your best friend’s kid brother!_  “How’s the black eye?” He just shrugged and lifted his head slightly so I could see, it was fading into a pale yellowy colour as opposed to the dark swollen bluish, purple it had been  _ouch._ Jack came bouncing down the stairs “oh hey Pete! Ready to go?” She jumped the last few and landed with a light thud. “Aren’t we waiting for Gee?” She shook her head “nah, he’s meeting us at Starbucks.”

The walk to Starbucks seemed to take forever, in actuality it probably took maybe ten minutes at most. I’m just not an exercise kind of guy okay?! It makes you sweaty and ruins your hair and makeup. Gerard was waiting anxiously outside when we arrived. “About time!” He grumbled. “Hey I had to walk with slow poke here!” Jack pointed to me “Oi!” I cried “oh come on dude! You were lapped by like three OAP’s walking their pet snails!” She laughed, I rolled my eyes. “You are sooo immature.” I said putting on my snooty adult voice “ME?!” She gasped “come on guys! We have more important things to discuss right now!” Gerard snapped.  _Wow, okay so serious shizz must be going down._

We went in and ordered our drinks before grabbing a table in the back corner away from everyone and there nosy ears. The barrister, I think her names Ashlee, had written her number on my cup with a message telling me to call her AGAIN. You’d think after five times and no phone call that she would get the message but no here we were again, same message on an identical cup with the coffee I order every time I come in here. It’s not like I could have simply missed it either, it was written in giant hand writing that covered most of the cup and in pink sharpie. Not exactly subtle.  “So guys...” Gerard began “Lindsey’s pregnant.”

 

 

Patrick pov

The front door slammed shut and I let out a sigh,  _why am I so god damn awkward?_ I guess Pete just does that to me, it’s so embarrassing though! I headed upstairs and got dressed. I grabbed a plain grey t-shirt and a navy cardigan with black skinnies, a black fedora, black converse and my nerd glasses. I guess I look okay. The doorbell rang and I headed down the stair. It rang three more times whilst I was walking meaning it could only be Frank. “Dude! You’re gonna break that thing you keep pressing it.” I grumbled as I opened the door “hello Frank how are? Oh I’m fine thanks Trick, you? Yeah I’m not too bad Frank why don’t you come in?” He laughed. I rolled my eyes as I let him and Mikey in. “You’re a twit.” Mikey muffled a laugh, yeah I’m not really one for swearing. “Love you too!” Frank feigned hurt “I think you’re confusing me with Gerard.” He stopped mucking around and glared at me.

“Do we have to talk about this?” Mikey groaned. “I thought that was the whole point of us being here.” Frank said “yeah, to help Patrick with his love life! I don’t need to know what ghastly plans you lot are coming up with to try and get you into my brother’s pants.” He shuddered. “I bet he has sexy pants.” Frank grinned darkly “EEEWW! Dude shut the fuck up!” Mikey grumbled. I laughed though I could see where he was coming from; I wouldn’t want to know the intimate details of someone trying to get involved with my sister’s love life either.

“Okay, so back to Patrick.” Frank announced. We headed up to my bedroom and splodged out over the floor while they attempted to come up with a plan. “I still think you should just go for it.” Frank said “Pete’s a very forward, open kinda guy. He’d probably appreciate it if you just came out with it! Just tell him you want him.” I cringed at the crude wording. Mikey chuckled “can you seriously see him going up to Pete and being like ‘hey I know your my sister friend and I’m two years younger than you but I think your hot so let’s fuck some time’? He can’t speak to him without stuttering!”   _Okay, so I know all that is true but come on guys! I'm sitting right here!_

After a few hours we gave up and ordered pizza which I was actually kinda grateful for. It was super awkward having your friends attempting to meddle in your love life! Then we moved on to Frank which didn’t last long because of Mikey, though it’s totally obvious that Gerard returns Franks feelings so they’re bound to get together sooner or later. Unfortunately it would probably be later as Frank was still sixteen okay so only for a month but Gerard was pretty weary of those kinda things, not that I blame him. He could get arrested for rape or child molesting or whatever because we're still under aged. That was another problem that faced me, though only for a few more months. April’s not THAT far away…. Okay so seven months but still, Frank had it worse.

We sat playing video games for a while before putting on a movie. We ended up watching nightmare before Christmas because it’s Frank’s favourite and he decided as it’s his birthday at the end of the month we had to let him choose. How that makes sense I’ll never know. The others dosed off at some point during the third film (The Dark Night) and I headed down stairs to get a drink. Jack was still up watching TV in the living room. “Hey.” She called as she watched some zombie film. “Hey, how’s Gerard?” I asked as I poured a glass of orange juice. “Confused.” She said coming into the kitchen and putting on the kettle. “Oh?” She nodded “Lindsey’s, pregnant.” I felt my jaw drop “you’re kidding!” She shook her head “nope, she showed up on his doorstep last night in tears about it. She’s saying it’s his of course.”  _W_ _ell, yeah obviously._ “Well it is, isn’t it?” She shook her head “no, Gerard said they never fucked so it can’t be.” She laughed at my expression “so she cheated?” She shrugged “must of done.” The kettle clicked and she made herself a coffee. “And he’s not just saying that to get out of it?” I didn’t think he would but I guess you never know. “Definitely not, he’s the ‘take responsibility for your actions’ type besides he wouldn’t go there. He likes Frank way too much for that.” I smiled as her eyes grew wide in an ‘I’ve said too much’ kind of way. “You CANNOT say anything to him! People aren’t supposed to know!”  I laughed “I won’t, I won’t but if it helps Frank likes him too.” She smiled “yeah it’s kinda obvious.” I nodded. “Night Jack.” She hugged me “night Trick.” I headed up the stair with a smile on my face.  _At least one of us can be happy._  


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick pov

I got home after another boring, uneventful (thankfully) day at school to find Pete in the hall way tying his shoes. “Hey Trick, Jack's just in the bathroom.” I nodded. I thought back to what Frank had said the previous day.  _To hell with it._ I took a deep breath. “Pete?” I started “mmm?” He stood up from his laces “Can I tell you something?” He smiled warmly, looking as gorgeous as ever with his eyeliner rimmed eye and his long fringe that fell nicely over one eye. “Sure Trick, what’s up?” I bit my lip suddenly unsure.  _Come on Patrick! You can do this!_

I took another deep breath and stepped forward slightly watching him wearily. He raised an eyebrow “you okay Trick?” I nodded “can we talk in my room?” I was suddenly nervous of Jack interrupting, I didn’t think she’d mind too much but I think I’d lose my nerve if she was there, I was fighting the urge to just give up as it was. “Uh, sure.” He was confused. He followed me up to my bedroom anyway and walked straight in, I closed the door behind us. “What’s up Trick?” I swallowed back the bile that was threatening to rise up my throat from the nerves. “I like you Pete.” I whispered “I really like you.” I spoke a little louder but still barely audible.  He froze, staring at me with wide eyes for a moment.  _Oh god what do I do?_

Before I had time to think of some way of brushing this off as a practical joke or a dare he shoved me back against the wall and connected our lips.  _Oh my holy cheese sticks! He’s kissing me!_ I kissed back eagerly which I could feel made him smile into it. We stayed like that a moment enjoying the feel of each other’s lips and tongues fighting for dominance, then he started undoing my tie.  _Oh my god what is he doing? This is not a good idea, Jack is literally across the hallway! This is way too fast! This needs to stop!_ My brain was screaming at me but I just couldn’t respond, I couldn’t function like this. I needed this. My tie was gone, and he had a hold of my wrists. Before I had a chance to process what was happening he’d pulled away and I looked down to see my wrists were tied together. He smiled grimly at my confused expression and ran a hand through my hair “you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” Then he walked away. I was too stunned to move I heard the front door slam shut.  _What just happened?_

Pete pov

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why the hell did I just do that? Ugh I’m such an idiot! He’s probably completely freaked out right now._

_Well he needed to know, if he thinks he likes me then he should know the truth. It’s not exactly something I could hide from him. Besides Jack’s cool with it so I don’t know that he won’t be!_

_Are you kidding? Did you see his face?!_

_Yeah, he was confused as hell; he probably doesn't even know anything about it! He so innocent and I didn't exactly explain myself!_

_Oh yeah that would have gone down well ‘oh you like me? That’s great but before anything happens you should probably know I’m into kinky Sub/Dom BDSM stuff.’_

I shook my head as I drove through the streets back to my apartment. What happened, happened and there’s no way of changing that, just move on and act normal. He needed to know before he decided he liked me anyway as it’s kinda a big part of my life so he’d have to accept it at the least anyway so now he knows we can both move on. I sighed.  _Fuck life is complicated._


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick pov

I sat in the cafeteria doing research on my phone.  _So Pete’s into BDSM huh?_ “Yo Trick!” A hand waved in front of my face making me jump “huh?” It was Mikey “I said, when are you going to talk to Pete?” I closed the browser and locked my phone. “I already did.” I yawned subconsciously; I’d been up late doing research on my laptop. “Oh? When? How’d it go?” Frank gushed like a girl. “Yesterday. It went okay I guess, we kissed and then he said I didn't know what I was getting myself into and left.” Not going to mention the rest of it. “What’s that supposed to mean?” I just shrugged, there’s no way I can tell them. It’s not my place to anyway. “Well at least you know he likes you back.” Frank grumbled slightly. I smiled at him, he knew about what was happening with Lindsey but he didn't know about Gerard liking him back.  _Bless._ They speculated a bit over possible meanings behind Pete’s words, never coming remotely close to the truth but getting seemingly more strange and absurd. Frank even went as far as to suggest maybe Pete was secretly a girl.

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by. I spent most of the time thinking about what I’d read and what I’d seen in the form of porn that I’d accidentally clicked on and actually learnt quite a bit from. I just had to think of a plan on how to show him I was cool with it and I was willing to try…

 

 

Pete pov

It had been nearly a week since the incident with Patrick and as Jack hadn't said anything and I hadn't seen him since I could only assume he hadn't said anything. It was now Saturday and I was at Jack's as we had a joint assignment to work on. We’d barely gotten started when her mobile rang “hello? Oh hey Terri.” Terri? What does her boss want? (She works at the local beauty store so I get discount on good branded eyeliner which is always fun.) “What now? What about Alice, can’t she do it? No….no! Okay, okay.... yes alright… I’ll be there as quick as I can…. Okay bye.” She sighed. “Jemma’s called in sick so now I have to cover her shift.” She pulled a face. “When do you leave?” I asked “now.” I groaned “what about the assignment?” She grabbed her jacket off the back of the door. “Well it’s not due until next week so we've got plenty of time but you can stay here and do some if you want. I’m sure Trick won’t mind the company.” I just nodded.  _Not so sure about that._

I stayed in her room whilst she headed down the stairs I heard her tell Patrick what was happening before the front door slammed. She was essentially working a double now so she wouldn't be back until like 6:30. Probably later. I have a pretty short attention span; I dunno how long I can stay up here without going crazy from boredom.

I managed to last about an hour before I had to venture down to the kitchen before I died from dehydration. I snuck down as quietly as I could and managed to get down there easy enough. I pulled a can of coke from the fridge and drained it in a few gulps. I managed to get up about three steps when I heard a voice “Pete?”  _shit._ I turned slowly to see Patrick looking up at me from the living room doorway. “Uh, hey Patrick.” He raised an eyebrow from behind his adorable nerd glasses. “Are you avoiding me?” I didn't say anything. He glanced down and then back up at me again, he was biting his lip  _holy fuck that’s hot._ “You shouldn't …” He said. I just stood there watching him like an idiot. He slowly approached the stairs never breaking eye contact. He got down onto his knees and lowered his head. My breath hitched.

 

 

Patrick pov

I knelt down and bent my head in a submissive position and waited. There was a long silence and I was desperate to look up and see what was happening but no, I had to show I was willing and that would defeat the purpose of this. I have to wait for instructions. “Patrick?” He finally whispered. “Yes sir?” I heard him gasp. The research had paid off. “What are you doing?” He was trying to keep his voice even but it wasn't working very well. “Waiting.” He gulped. “Waiting for what?” I had to resist the urge to smile smugly. “Instructions.”

I heard the stair creak as he came back down. He slowly circled me, running his hand over my shoulder and up my neck into my hair. His hand ran through my hair at the back of my head and I moved my head along with it. “You've done your homework.” He muttered. He removed his hand from my head and stood in front of me. “Patrick, look at me.” His voice sounded deeper and more authoritative now. I raised my head slowly and met his gaze. “Are you sure about this?” I nodded “yes sir.” He stared at me for a moment, the mental argument written all over his face.

He finally gave in, nodding. “Get up and follow me.”  I did as I was told and followed him up to my bedroom. “Sit on the bed.” I did. He looked at me a minute “have you ever done this before?” I shook my head “no sir.” He chuckled his voice was deep and sexy. “I know you've never done this before, I meant are you a virgin?” I felt my cheeks turn pink. “Be honest Trick, it’s okay if you are I just need to know so I know how best to approach this.” I nodded “so are you?” I nodded again. He smiled “well then, that will have to be the first thing we change.” I could feel my stomach flutter with nerves.  _This is what you want! There’s nothing to panic about._ He sat down next to me and pressed a light kiss to my cheek. “It’s okay if you’re nervous Patrick. We’ll take it slow.” I nodded as he pressed another kiss to my temple.

“Safe word?” I thought for a moment then it hit me “Gotham.” He chuckled “batman really?” I shrugged “why not?” He kissed my jaw before standing up. “Right then, undress.” I stood up and removed my clothes with slightly shaking hands. I felt very exposed as I stood there naked, he watched me with hungry eyes. He cupped my cheek and stroked along my cheek bone with his thumb “so pretty.” He mumbled before brushing his lips against mine. At that moment a phone buzzed. He sighed. “Wait here, I’ll be back in a second.” He disappeared down the hall leaving me stood naked in my room.  _Is this some kind of test?_ I crossed my arms over my torso in an attempt to cover myself. Thankfully Pete soon returned with his phone. “Damn thing.” He muttered as he switched it off. He looked up at me and smiled “don’t cover yourself up. You’re beautiful, you should show it.” I unfolded my arms and let them hang awkwardly. I felt slightly ridiculous  _how can he think **I’m** the beautiful one?_

He placed his hand on my hips before slowly running them up my chest and leaving them either side of my neck. “We’ll only go where you feel comfortable okay?” I nodded “I mean it Patrick, if you start feeling uncomfortable or out of your depth or you just want to stop you've just got to use your safe word and we’ll stop straight away. No questions, no disappointment, no strings. Everything just stops.” I nodded, I’d read about all this when I’d been researching.

He kissed me gently and guided me down so I was lying on the bed before stripping himself. I felt my eyes grow wide  _god damn he’s hot!_ He straddled my hips and kissed me more passionately, his hands wandering over my chest. “Your heartbeat’s racing.” He mumbled against my lips. He reached down to the floor and picked something up. He then pinned my arms above my head, when he released them he lent back so I could see what he had done. He’d picked up my school tie and bound my wrists to the slats in my headboard with it. I didn't even realise I’d left it on the floor again.

I pulled slightly, testing. There was a little give if I desperately needed it but not much.  _You aren't going to need it!_ He ran the back of his fingers against my cheek and I found myself leaning into the contact. “You okay Patrick?”  _A_ _re you kidding me? We haven’t even done anything yet!_ “Yes sir.” He smiled before placing three fingers into his mouth “make sure you relax.” He ordered as he removed them from his mouth now coated in saliva.

I relaxed myself as best as I could as I felt him insert the first finger. I’m not gonna lie, it burned. He placed a firm hand on my hip to keep it still whilst rubbing soothing circles into it with his thumb. “Relax, Patrick. I can feel you clenching.” _Well yeah you've got your finger up my ass!_ I re-relaxed as he started to move the finger in and out and in a circular motion that pushed slightly at the walls. The burning began to dull making it easier to relax, he then inserted a second finger and repeated the motion only instead of circling them he started to scissor them apart. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself crying out.

He added a third finger and continued to stretch. I groaned slightly in pain as the burning increased again. He paused “are you okay Patrick?” I nodded and bit my lip slightly. “It’s okay to say it hurts Patrick. It’s going to the first few times.” I nodded. “It burns a little...” He nodded and smiled a little “don’t worry that will fade.” He ran a hand through my hair affectionately before turning serious again.

“Do you have any lube?” I shook my head, I’d been meaning to get some more but had never gotten round to it. “Okay then, well we need some form of lubrication to make it easier for you…” He thought for a moment.  _We could just use saliva again._ “I know we said we’d take this slowly but you’re going to have to do this in order for us to continue…” He watched me carefully “we’re going to need to saliva up my dick.” I smiled and nodded at his mild awkwardness. He relaxed a bit as I sat up, my arms stretched out awkwardly behind me.

I bent down and ran my tongue along the underside of his member making him hum in approval. I repeated the action along the top and two sides before running it over the tip which resulted in him moaning softly. A few more licks and he put a hand on my shoulder “I think we’re ready.” He sounded slightly breathy. I lay back on the bed in my previous position as he readied himself between my legs. I took a deep breath and relaxed as much as possible.

I felt him press against my entrance “ready?” I nodded and closed my eyes as he pushed in a little. It hurt. A lot. He stilled a moment before pushing in a bit more, he continued until he was the whole way in. I hissed slightly as the burning stretch grew more intense. I felt a warm hand on my cheek “you okay?” I opened my eyes and saw Pete loving yet concerned expression. I nodded “remember if you want to stop just use the safe word and we’ll stop.” I nodded, resisting the urge to role my eyes. He stayed still until the pain dulled into a slight pleasure, I smiled and nodded to let him know to continue.

He started off slowly; moving in and out. The pleasure started to build and I found myself moaning softly “oh gosh.” He giggled “it’s okay to swear Patrick.” He started picking up speed and going harder, I couldn't stop myself calling out. Out of nowhere he hit a really sensitive spot causing a large wave of pleasure to wash over me. “Fuuuuuck!” I gasped. “Good boy.” He whispered before kissing me just below my ear. He continued to hit the same spot over and over, driving me completely crazy. We were both moaning when he finally spilled inside of me calling my name. I gasped slightly as he pulled out, suddenly desperate for my own climax. He kissed me gently which I responded to with a needy hunger that seemed to catch him by surprised.

I whined slightly as he pulled away which caused him to raise an eyebrow. I glanced down at my hardened member then back to his expectant gaze. “please.” I mumbled unsure of what else to say. He dug his nails into my hips “please what?” He almost growled “please sir.” He released his grip “what do you need?” I glanced back down and up again “just…help! Please sir.” He smiled smugly before kissing down my jaw and continuing to work his way down my torso until he reached my member. He then took it into his mouth to the base and sucked hard making me gasp loudly. He started to bob his head, running his tongue over all the sensitive areas causing a series of pleasured moans to escape my lips. I’d never felt anything like it before and I was soon coming down his throat.

He swallowed it easily before pulling off and lying down next to me. He reached over and untied my wrist before pulling me into his side, my head resting on his chest. I lay listening to his heartbeat as it steadied into a regular rhythm. I was almost asleep when I felt him shift beneath me. “Trick, we gotta get dressed. Jack will be back soon.” His voice was its normal light tone now and it had lost the demanding authority. I groaned in response which made him chuckle. I felt exhausted  _why can’t I just sleep?_

 

 

Pete pov

I eventually managed to get Patrick up and dressed and we ordered a giant pizza. The remains had been left in the kitchen for Jack when she eventually got in. Turns out she had to stay late for stock check. I was sat watching T.V with Patrick’s head on my lap whilst he dosed. I stroked his hair absentmindedly whilst I thought back over what happened, I still couldn't believe it.

“Stupid, arsehole tightwad!” Jack grumbled as she walked through the door. “That bad huh?” I whispered, conscious of waking my sleeping angel. “Yeah! I’m only getting half the money I should be plus not only was I the only one on the shop floor the whole double shift but I had to stay and do the entire stock check, that just couldn't wait until tomorrow, by myself because he had to go to dinner with his wife!” She stepped through the door and raised an eyebrow when she noticed Trick. I just shrugged before gently moving his head onto a pillow and following her into the kitchen.

“So did you get much work done?” I shrugged “I worked for like an hour after you left but then I got bored so I ended up playing video games with Patrick.” She rolled her eyes “I knew you wouldn't do it! So how was he?” I shrugged “yeah, he was fine. We had a nice chat.” She nodded “he likes you, you know.” I smiled  _you have no idea!_ “Yeah, he’s a good kid.” She watched me intently a moment, gauging my reaction. “Yeah he is.”


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick pov

I woke up on the couch with a blanket on me in the dark. As I sat up I noticed the sticky note that had been stuck to my glasses. It was from Jack. 

_Sorry Trick, I would of woken you but you’re so cute when you’re sleeping! Oh, you have a dentist appointment tomorrow at 11:30 but my shift’s 11:00-6:00 so Pete’s gonna give you a lift. J x_

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, it was still dark. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and checked the time, 3:30 am  _ugh._ I also had a text… from Pete.  _Since when did he have my number?_ I opened it eagerly. 

_Hey babe, I programmed my number into your phone and copied your's over to mine whilst you were sleeping. You need to put a lock on it; you know how nosy your sister is! I’m taking you to the dentist tomorrow so we can talk more then. Sorry I didn't get to say bye but you’re so damn adorable when you’re sleeping! Xx- p_

I smiled as I re-read the text. I winced slightly as I stood up and stretched. My ass hurt, a lot. I slowly made my way upstairs and collapsed on the bed fully clothed.

I woke once more later that morning at 10:00 when Jack burst in the room “come on Trick! Pete’ll be here in an hour.” I groaned and sat up, fighting hard to keep the wince off my face. She grinned and sat down on the end of my bed “have fun yesterday?” I rolled my eyes “we played video games Jack.” She raised her eyebrow “oh really?” I sighed “yes really.” She gave a smile and squeezed my arm “I think he likes you, you know.” I faked a laugh “yeah right.” Okay acting is a lot harder than it seems. She sighed “well I’m leaving in fifteen minutes so you better make sure you’re ready by eleven.” With that she left me to it.

I showered and dressed before pouring a bowl of cereal and brushing my teeth. I lent against the counter thinking over the last night when a honk of a car horn pulled me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my keys and headed out of the door to Pete’s car.

 

 

Pete pov

I sat in the waiting room whilst Patrick took his turn, flicking through month old magazines and receiving death glares from a woman with a toddler who was fidgety and kept making irritating noises. “Hey cutey.” I looked up to see a girl I recognised as a friend of Lindsey’s…Kitty I think her name was. “Uh, hi.” She smiled and sat next to me. “You here for a check-up?” I shook my head “just giving a friend a lift.” She raised an eyebrow “oh? What friend?” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and puckered her lips slightly.  _Ugh, girls are so obvious._ “Patrick.” She furrowed her eyebrows “Jacqueline’s brother?” I nodded “Jack’s working so I gave him a lift.” At that point Patrick came out. “Ready to go?” He nodded. Kitty looked him up and down with disgust and I resisted the urge to yell at her.  _How dare she look at **my**  beautiful boy like that! _We walked out and headed to my car.

 

*

 

We reached Starbucks and it was virtually empty “Hey Pete!” I glanced up to the counter to see Ashley.  _Ugh, why is she always working when I come in here?_ “Uh, hi. Ashley right?” She nodded enthusiastically like my remembering her name was the best thing that had ever happened to her. “The usual?”  _S_ _he remembers what I usually order? God she’s like Lindsey number 2!_ I just nodded “and what are you having Trick?” He looked up at the menu boards on the wall behind the counter with a cute little crinkle forming on his nose “just a latte please.” Ashley stood twiddling a strand of hair around her finger whilst I handed over the money “you’re Jackie’s brother right?” He nodded “so what are you doing with Pete?” She glanced up at me through her eyelashes.  _Eeeeeewwww!_ “I gave him a lift as Jack’s working.” I supplied relieving a clearly uncomfortable Patrick.

Thankfully our coffees were ready then allowing us to escape. Today’s sharpie was purple  _ugh, seriously leave me alone!_  Patrick chuckled as we sat down in the corner “she sooo fancies you!” I groaned “she won’t leave me alone! It’s ridiculous!” He grinned more as he fidgeted slightly in his seat. I raised an eyebrow as he continued to look uncomfortable as he sipped his coffee. “You okay?” He nodded, his cheeks turning ever so slightly pink “a little sore…” He mumbled as he stared intently into his coffee. I couldn't help but smile “don’t worry, that only lasts for the first couple of times.” He nodded “we’ll need to work out your sister’s schedule so we can arrange times and days to meet up.”

He looked up slightly surprised, it was good to know I wasn't the only one who couldn't believe all this was real. “well she works every Saturday, the shifts alternate though, this week she’s on 11:00-6:00 but next week she’ll be on 9:00-4:00.” I nodded as he continued “she works during the week too when she’s not at collage but by the time I get in I’m alone for maybe an hour at the most.” I thought for a moment, I had work too during the week “once a week should be fine for a regular thing, we can always arrange extra times as they come up. I’m not going to let this interfere with your school work though so if you start falling behind we’ll have to come up with a new plan.” I warned, I wasn't about to let him completely ruin his future for this. He nodded “I can keep up; it’ll just mean actually doing the work when I get it during the week instead of leaving it and procrastinating.” He shrugged as I smiled, I’d never like school work much either. I squeezed his knee gently under the table and he did well at keeping a straight face.  _Such a good boy._

At that point Ashley came over, halting our conversation. “Excuse me.” She smiled as she lent unnecessarily low over the table whilst she wiped it with a damp cloth, exposing her cleave ridge.  _Again, eeeww!_  Patrick smirked at me over her shoulder before she stood up and winked at me before walking away with a very forced and emphasised wiggle. “As Jack’s working until six, we can go back to mine for a bit…” I left the details up to his imagination as his eyes bulged ever so slightly. I wasn’t really planning much, just an intro to everything but hey, if he wants to start fantasising about things that’s up to him. I’ll just let him sweat.  


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick pov

We left Starbucks and he drove back to his apartment. The whole journey my heart was pounding in my chest as hundreds of different scenarios ran through my head. I had no idea what to expect other than some extreme things I’d scene in videos during research.  _It’s my first time._ I said to myself  _he won’t do anything too extreme._ I repeated this over and over in my head, I glanced sideways and watched Pete as he tried his hardest to disguise a smirk.  _Oh god._ I could feel the panic setting in big time now.  _Do I really want to do this?_

He pulled up outside his apartment block and parked. We headed up the stairs to his floor, as the lift was broken, in complete silence. My legs felt like jelly and my head felt like it was floating high up above my body in the clouds.  _Just talk to him!_ I reasoned with myself.  _He’ll understand, he said we’d only go as far and as fast as I’m comfortable with anyway._ He unlocked the apartment door and we went inside but before I could say anything he locked the door again and shoved me up against it in a deep embrace. My wrists were pinned tightly together above my head with one hand whilst the other caressed the front and side of my neck, squeezing ever so slightly. I was trapped in that kiss, unable to do anything other than fit in as Pete’s tongue explored every detail of my mouth. All the fear and anxiety I’d felt before had completely gone and was replaced by a desperate, hungry longing.

I’d never felt so loved and safe before in all my life as I did in that moment. Not even when I was a little kid and I used to snuggle up in bed with Jack during a thunderstorm or when grandma gave me one of her special hugs that used to scare away all the monsters. I realised then that my earlier worries had been for nothing, not only did I want this I needed it. That feeling of security was something I never wanted to loose and I knew then that I would do anything to keep it, no matter how absurd or ridiculous it seemed. I would follow Pete and his orders to the end; I was already in way too deep to turn back now.

He pulled back slightly resting his forehead against my own and breathing heavily. “Such a good boy.” He mumbled against my lips before stepping away completely. He went into the kitchen, leaving me stood at the door. I daren’t move without permission; especially not knowing his plan. He soon returned with a small gold key, he smiled warmly at me “such a good boy, you’re picking this up well. Not moving until you’re told like a good boy for me.” He cooed as he ran a hand through my hair “follow me Patrick, I’m going to introduce you to our play room.” The commanding tone to his voice was back and moving me straight into action, it was strange how he could go from Pete to Sir in a matter of a second with just the tone of his voice.

I followed him down the hallway to a locked door, directly opposite his bedroom. He quickly unlocked the door and I felt my heart rate increase whether from nerves or anticipation I didn’t know. The room was dark with only dim light coming from a ceiling lamp hanging in the corner, the room was completely internal with one wall covered in dance studio style mirrors whilst the other three where a blood red. All the furniture was black and leather, but pretty basic. There was a bondage table, a St Andrew cross and a bed that had been modified with a hook on the headboard and slats that were big enough for chains to fit through. There was glass fronted cupboard mounted onto the wall that had an array of different ‘toys’ in it.

I felt a warm hand on the small of my back as I stepped slightly further into the room. I was guided to the bed and forced to sit down. “Safe word?” He turned to me “Gotham.” The reply fell instantly from my lips and he smirked slightly. I like batman alright?! “Strip down to your boxers.” He headed over to the cupboard as I stood up and undressed. He opened up the cupboard and pulled something out but I couldn’t see what. “sit.” He commanded as he turned back to me. I sat down and he held out a blackout eye mask like the ones you wear on a plane. I took them gingerly and put them on, plunging myself into darkness. My breathing quickened as my eyes adjusted to the change in light, I couldn’t see a thing. “You okay Patrick?” I nodded “yes sir.”

I heard his feet retreat and couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing. “Sir?” I heard the fidgeting movements stop “hush.” He said “But-” I was cut off with the sharp pain of his hand connecting with my face “you are not to speak unless you are spoken to or you are using your safe word, do I make myself clear.” I nodded vigorously “good boy.” He rubbed his thumb along my jawline “now I’m going to go get a few toys for you to test, sit and wait.” His hand left my face and I heard the rummaging noise from across the room.

He quickly came back and I could hear a faint buzzing sound like the flow of electricity, my whole body tingled with a mix of nerves and excitement. “Stand up.” I did as I was told and was guided across the room a little way before I was forced to sit down onto a leather table  _the bondage table?_ “Lay back.” I lay back and felt my wrists and ankles being strapped in. _Y_ _ep definitely the bondage table._ I felt a slight buzz of excitement at the feel of the cool leather against my skin. I felt warm lips against my forehead “you okay so far Patrick?” He asked “yes sir.” The buzzing grew louder “this Patrick, is a violet wand. It works on the process of electro-stimulation.” I felt a sudden shock on the inside of my left thigh causing my leg to spasm slightly, I gasped at the sensation. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice “pretty cool isn't it?” He asked as I received another shock just above my nipple. “Sooo many different attachments, this one’s my favourite though…” I received a few more shocks on random parts of my torso before the buzzing slowly faded. I felt slightly disappointed at this. I got a new sensation as he pressed his lips to the fresh welts on my skin, I gasped as it stung in a quick, sharp burst. He repeated the motion on all of them before pulling away. “I’m going to let you up now Patrick.” I nodded to show I understood as I felt the restraints on my wrists and ankles release one at a time  _was that it?_

I was pulled into a standing position by his hand on the top of my arm before I was guided across the room. I was spread so that my arms and legs were strapped wide apart and I was bent over slightly “as I’m sure you've worked out this is a St. Andrews cross.” He told me as I felt something that felt like soft leather strings run up my back. “And this…” He paused to crack the leather against the skin of my back, I gasped as I felt it cut into my skin slightly in several placed “is a flogger.”  _Hot damn._ He brought the flogger down onto my back three, four, five more times before again pressing his lips to my skin. Once on each cut on my back, I groaned softly at the sharp yet glorious sting of pain that shot through me.

He chuckled before bringing it down on my back again only this time it felt completely different. It didn't cut the skin but it connected with more of it, it was harder and left a heated tingling sensation causing me to groan louder. He bent close and whispered in my ear “You like that do you bitch?” I was feeling the same floaty feeling as earlier only this time it was from pure ecstasy as opposed to nervous panic. He brought it down on my back again causing another moan “it’s amazing what a simple riding crop can do.” He said casually. It was then that I realised how hard I was, I didn't think I’d ever been so hard. A few more times and I was close to losing it completely, my head was barely present as I got lost in the high I was feeling. I gasped loudly as I felt his hand come into contact with my ass “come.” He whispered in my ear and I did.

I’d never orgasmed so intensely in my life before this moment, it was like a fused popped within my head and everything went hazy as my legs gave way beneath me. My head felt suddenly empty and spacious yet I felt high as a kite, it was amazing yet completely strange. I didn't even realise I’d been unstrapped until I collapsed back against his chest, my head lolling back as he ran his hand through my hair as he kissed my temple “such a good boy, so beautiful. You did so well baby so well.” I grinned kinda manically as he continued to mumble in my ear.

My breathing slowed as I slowly started to return to my senses as he held me close in his arms “you okay Trick?” I nodded suddenly overcome with fatigue “yeah, so tired.” I yawned. He chuckled before guiding me into the living room and sitting me on the sofa “stay awake Trick.” He told me as I relaxed back into the couch my eyelids starting to feel heavy. The contact of the sofa material with my raw skin made me hiss slightly. He soon returned placing a large glass of orange juice and a sandwich with what appeared to be chocolate spread in it. He also had a towel.  “Come on, you need to eat.” I opened one eyelid to see him sat next to me on the sofa with a look of adoring concern “I’m not hungry.” I mumbled as I closed my eye again, I just wanted to sleep. “Patrick, eat.” I opened my eye to see his face had turned as serious and hard as his voice.

I sighed and sat up, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. His face softened “you’ll feel better, trust me.” I said nothing as I continued to eat the sandwich. I also took a sip of the orange juice and realised that actually I was starting to feel more normal. He ruffled my hair lightly “keeps your sugar levels up.” I smiled thankfully. He started to dab at my back with the towel so that I wasn't bleed everywhere, the towel was slightly damp and felt amazing against my heated skin. I sighed softly “you okay?” He asked as he continued to work on my back. “Yeah. I’m good.” I smiled at him and he seemed to relax a little. “All done.” He announced as he put the towel down. He pulled me into him and I relaxed against him and put my head on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete pov

I sat with Patrick relaxing on my shoulder for a little while before getting up to get him some clean underwear. I made a mental note to go shopping for some in his size so he’d always have stuff hear instead of having to use mine. I grabbed a pair out of the chest of draw and came in to find him finishing off the orange juice and sandwich. I smiled and took them to the sink; I’d wash them up later. I handed him the clean boxers and he smiled gratefully as I sat next to him.  I threw his into the laundry basket before turning on the TV and lying down on the couch, Patrick curled up into my side.

Once I was convinced he wasn’t going to collapse on me or something I let him sleep. His head resting on my chest whilst I had my arm around his waist and the other gently running through his hair. Teenage mutant ninja turtle’s reruns were playing on the screen but I wasn’t paying attention, I just lay there watching my beautiful baby sleeping, that probably sounds really creepy but I couldn’t help it! He’s beautiful when he sleeps, he’s beautiful anyway but when he’s sleeping he has this adorable, innocent vulnerability to him.  _How the hell did I get this lucky?_

 

*

 

After a few hours of Patrick snoozing whilst I half paid attention to random TV programmes he woke with a small yawn. He stretched out but hissed slightly as the freshly damaged skin stretched with the movement. “careful.” I warned. He smiled as he lay back down, looking up at me with his gorgeous honey eyes. “Feeling better?” he nodded enthusiastically before leaning up and kissing me gently “you know, when I woke I half expected it all to be a dream.” He smiled “I could never dream anything as amazing as you.” I said as I kissed the tip of his nose. He pulled a face  _yeah I know cheesy._

I chuckled at the expression, he really was adorable. I leant over and kissed him properly on the lips, it started off slow and sweet but then grew heated. We made out for about twenty minutes whilst he pulled me closer, his hand gripping tight in my hair. He rolled so that I was hovering above him, I daren’t put my full weight on him with his sore back. It wasn’t until his hand started to travel under my t-shirt that I reluctantly pulled away, resting my forehead against his panting slightly. He looked at me with large begging eyes as his hand continued to travel up my t-shirt. The feeling of his hand against my skin made my spine tingle, god I wanted him.

He continued to trace my stomach and chest, it wasn’t until he grabbed at the hem of my t-shirt and started to pull it up that I stilled his hand. “Did I do something wrong?” he blushed; I smiled at him “I thought you were sore.” He shrugged and bit his lip,  _damn that’s hot._ My jeans were starting to get pretty tight as I bent down and kissed him again. He moaned softly into my mouth as I ran the tip of my tongue along the roof of his mouth, I felt him hardening beneath me as he pulled at my shirt again. I let him pull it over my head before his hand ran all over my body “are you sure?” I mumbled against his lip, he chuckled “you really need to stop asking me that.” He pulled me impossibly closer and I bit his lip which made him moan even more.

I pulled off my jeans before grinding down against him which resulted in him crying out. It wasn’t long before we were both completely naked, our naked members rubbing against each other resulting in excessive gasps and moans. I then remembered that the lube was still in the bedroom, I moved to get it but was stopped by him grabbing a hold of me looking questioningly up at me. I kissed his nose a smiled “I need to get the lube.” He rolled his eyes and pulled me back down “we did without it last time.” I raised my eyebrow “it makes it easier on you if we use it.” he just shrugged “I’ll take the hard way.”

We kissed again before I coated my fingers in saliva and inserted the first digit. He moaned softly and it didn’t take long before he was pushing down on it. I smirked as I inserted the second and began to stretch. He didn’t react so much this time and he didn’t need too much but he was still very tight. I inserted the third finger and continued stretching, he moaned softly as I brushed against a sensitive spot, my fingers just seemed to naturally catch them as though they were meant to do this. I kept the thought to myself though as I continued to stretch his entrance.

“Ooh, hurry up.” He moaned softly as inserted a fourth finger it wasn’t really necessary but I was enjoying teasing him and it was better to be safe than sorry. Watching him moan at the touch was incredibly erotic as I continued to harden. It soon became too much and I pulled out, I quickly spat on my hands and rubbed them together before rubbing the saliva onto my harden member and lining up with his entrance. I pushed in the whole way and stilled for a moment as he gasped and I let out a small moan at the feeling of him hot and tight around me. I started to move, slowly at first but it wasn’t long before he was moving his hips down to meet me as I thrusted into him. I sped up getting harder and faster so we were both moaning each other’s names. I caught his prostate and he cried out with pleasure, his hips bucking up as I re angled so I continued to hit it again.

I could feel myself getting closer to my climax and grabbed at his hard member which was twitching against his stomach. I pumped him in time with my thrusts as he gasped out in pleasure and it wasn’t long before he came all over his stomach, the feeling of his tightening muscles around me and the beautiful whimpering noise that escaped his lips was enough to send me over the edge, spilling inside of him. I pulled out and started cleaning up his stomach with my tongue, he groaned slightly and pulled me up by my hair so that our lips met, it was sloppy and rough yet ever so sweet.

 

Patrick pov

We lay on the couch a little longer before I decided to take a shower, I couldn’t really go home stinking of sex. My skin was sore as hell and I couldn’t help but curse a few times as the hot water ran over it. I jumped out and got dressed, my jeans rubbing harshly against the welts on my legs. Despite the pain I couldn’t help but feel glad for it, the little marks and sensations that no one else could see yet were very prominent to me that showed Pete’s love and affection. I blinked a few times in surprise  _did I seriously just think that?_ I’d never really thought about how seriously this kind of stuff would affect me, I’d only thought about how it would probably hurt and would mean I could be with Pete. I hadn’t even considered it would alter my thought patterns.

I continued to get dressed as I thought over the psychological affects, I didn’t even realise Pete had come in until his arms snaked around my waist. I wrinkled my nose “I finally see what they’re talking about when people complain about people smelling like sex.” He chuckled in my ear before kissing my temple. I lent back into the embrace despite the pain in my back begging otherwise, all the marks where easily hidden by clothing which made life a lot easier.

Pete got dressed before he drove me home. I got there and the house was empty thankfully. I thought over the rule I’d been set  _nobody is to know anything, the second someone starts suspecting something problems start up, we have to be very careful with all this Patrick. You cannot use me in any way shape or form as part of your excuses for where you’ve been or what you’ve been up to after our meetings should you need them. Understand?_  I was terrible at coming up with excuses on the spot. I headed up to my room and started my homework whilst thinking up some none Pete related excuses just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick pov

It was a week before Frank’s birthday and we were heading round Mikey’s to go over the last minute plans of the party that was being held. Pete kissed me deeply as he ran his hand underneath the back of my shirt rubbing lightly over the freshly made marks, the sensation made me shiver. I entered the house as quietly as possible, this week’s session had run a bit late.… well a LOT late. I managed to get half way up the stairs when Jack’s voice called up from the kitchen “so where were you?” She appeared in the doorway and looked up at me. “I was with Mikey.” She raised an eyebrow “but you’re seeing Mikey later.” I shrugged “we’re planning a surprise for the party so we needed to talk about it whilst Frank wasn't with us.” She nodded slowly “well go pack your stuff, were leaving in a minute.”

I headed up the stairs to my bedroom and grabbed a bag, quickly shoving in the bit’s I would need before quickly making my way back down to Jack who was now waiting by the door. “We gotta pick Pete up as well.” She told me as I strapped in. “’kay.” She glanced sideways at me raising her eyebrow “what?” She shrugged “I dunno, it’s just…. you seem more, I dunno confident? Like all of a sudden you've just come completely out of your shell.” I wasn't really sure how to respond to that “um, thanks?” she chuckled as we pulled up outside the apartment building I knew so well. Pete waved from his apartment window making us both chuckle.

He soon jumped into the back of the car and started chattering mindlessly about collage stuff so I zoned out. I suddenly felt my phone buzz in my pocket and when I unlocked it I saw it was from Pete

_Hey beautiful  ;) <3 xx_

I caught his eye in the rear view mirror as he smirked slightly and I raised my eyebrow before replying

 _You’re seriously going to text me from the backseat of the car? xx_  

He continued with the conversation effortlessly whilst continuing to text me

_Yup, problem? :P <3 xx_

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to reply, my phone buzzed again anyway

_Do u have any idea how sexxaaay u look wen u do that??? <3 xx_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion

_When I roll my eyes? Xx_

Before I got a reply I was snapped back into normality “Patrick?” Jack snapped her fingers in front of my face causing me to blink “huh?” she grinned “we’re here.” I grabbed my stuff out of the trunk and headed to the door. Which opened as I reached it with Gerard making his way out he smiled “hey Patrick, Mikey’s in his room.” I nodded and thanked him before heading up.

It wasn't long before Frank arrived and we had a very long conversation about party stuff; apparently Frank had a large list of alcoholic beverages and wasn't sure how much he’d be able to convince his mom to buy meaning Mikey and I had to get our older siblings to buy stuff.  We crashed in the living room whilst Mikey went out and paid for the pizzas “you know Gerard's gonna be there right” I said to him. A grin spread over his face “yeah I know, Moikay said his mom wouldn't let us have it here if there wasn't a responsible adult there.” I chuckled and rolled my eyes “all I’m saying is don’t do something stupid that you’ll regret later.” He winked at me “don’t worry Trick, I've got it all planned out.”

At that point Mikey walked in yawning, it was already 10:30 “I swear if you lot are discussing Frank and my brother getting it off you can leave now.” I chuckled as Frank pouted “but Moikay you said you were happy for us!” Mikey rolled his eyes “yeah, but I also said that I didn't want to hear about it.” he grumbled “he likes you, ya know.” I mumbled around a mouthful of pizza. “bullshit.” Frank mumbled blushing slightly “no it’s true! Jack told me.” he sighed almost longingly “he’s gonna be a dad and he still almost three years older than me.” “Oh did you not hear?” Mikey interrupted “Lindsey’s not pregnant, she lied about it.” I felt my eye’s grow wide “wait what?” he nodded “she made it up as some twisted plot to get Gerard back.”  _Wow._ “Dude! That’s fucked up.” He hummed in agreement.

We fell silent for a moment before Frank turned to me “so what’s going on between you and Pete?” I almost choked on my pizza “nothing.” He raised an eyebrow “are you sure? 'cause something is definitely different about you recently. Like seriously if you can’t go around getting amazing butt sex and not tell your best friend’s about it!” Mikey covered his ears “yes, yes he can! I don’t need to know the intimate details of Pete’s dick in his ass thank you very much!” I felt myself blush scarlet “fuck off!” They both simultaneously gasped and stared at me with identical shocked expressions “did Patrick Stump just swear?!” Frank cried, I rolled my eyes “yes, yes he did mofos.” they both gaped at me. “Stay like that much longer and you’ll end up catching flies.” Mikey blinked in amazement “okay, he is definitely getting layd!” I rolled my eyes “if I was getting layd do you not think it would be something I would be bragging about?!”  They exchanged a look and I couldn't help but feel my stomach twist and knot, they didn't actually know anything… did they?

 

 

Pete pov

We got back to the Way’s at about 11:15. Jack was staying round the boyfriends for the night so I couldn't get home. Well I could walk but that requires effort and after popcorn and big assed pizzas from the cinema trip that was not really an option in my opinion. We paused in the hallway as the younger lads chatted, oblivious to our presence. “Dude that’s basically rape!” Patrick’s voice gasped “it’s not rape! It just requires a bit of alcohol and a little underhand tactics.” Frank reasoned “seriously why are we still having this conversation?!?!” Mikey grumbled “oh go outside if you don’t want to listen!” Frank snapped. Patrick adorable little giggle floated out to us which made me smile.

Gerard gave me a weird look. “Seriously guys! I don’t want to know what you’re planning to do to get Frank and my brother together! If it happens then I’m cool I just don’t want to know about it.” even in the dark hallway you see the furious blush that formed on Gerard’s cheeks. I couldn't help but chuckle. The conversation halted abruptly and Gerard grabbed my arm, dragging me down into the basement where I collapsed on the couch in a fit of hysterics. “This isn't fucking funny!” he almost growled. “Oh but it is!” he rolled his eyes as I calmed myself down a bit “what’s the big deal man? You like him and he likes you why does this have to be made so god damn complicated?” he dropped down on his bed “I don’t know Pete maybe because he’s only sixteen! I don’t fancy getting arrested for rape or child molestation for being with a minor!” I guess I’d never thought of that. “Huh, I suppose that make’s sense.” It made me think over me and Patrick. So technically it was illegal, but he’d be eighteen in a few months so it wasn't a serious issue. I hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick pov

I woke up desperate to use the bathroom whilst bathed in the blue light of the TV on standby. I guess I must have dosed off sometime during the film. I wasn't the only one though, Frank was snoring on the floor and Mikey was zonked out in the armchair. I straightened out my glasses before sneaking out into the hallway. A bright light shone out from the crack between the bottom of the basement door and the floor telling me that Gerard must have gotten back.

I crept up the stairs and walked straight into someone as I fumbled in the dark. “Shit sorry.” I mumbled as I squinted up in what I hoped was the direction of their face. A deep chuckle sounded that I knew oh so well,  _Pete._ “Don’t worry about it Trick.” I could just make out his smile as my eyes continued to adjust to the lack of light “I didn't know you were staying.” I whispered “neither did I but Jack’s boyfriend called as we came out of the cinema saying that they’d had to cancel the show because Brendon’s really sick and they can’t perform without their vocalist.” He shrugged and I nodded, I guess that made sense.

I felt his arms snake around my waist as his lips met mine in a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth and my own into his. Even here he was the dominant one. He pushed me back against the wall and nibbled on my lip which made me gasp slightly. I felt him smile against my lips as he ran his hand down to my hips and back up again. He pulled away panting and rested his forehead against my own smiling adoringly at me, I couldn't help but blush when he looked at me like that. He placed a kiss on the tip of my nose before stepping back and heading back down the stairs leaving me breathless and tingly against the wall.

*

I woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. I opened my eyes to see a cup floating under my nose, I took it instantly and drained it without even looking up. The coffee bringer chuckled and sat down next to me, I didn't even need to look up to know who it was; I’d recognise that sexy chuckle anywhere. “Sleep well?” Pete asked “it would have been better with company.” I said innocently glancing sideways at him. He blushed slightly and quirked an eyebrow at me as I flashed a grin. He ruffled my hair playfully and I pulled a face, I didn't like anyone doing that; it always felt so patronising. 

That’s when Mikey dropped down in the chair with another mug and major bedhead. He kicked Frank who was still asleep on the floor. He groaned and sat up “dude seriously?” Mikey rolled his eyes and sipped from his mug. “There’s coffee in the pot providing Gerard hasn't drunk it all.” That was all Frank needed to scamper off to the kitchen. I shook my head at him I’m pretty sure it wasn't the hope of coffee that got him out there.

I sent Jack a text to see if she was still at Ryan’s but it turns out they’d gone out for the day so I was going to have to walk home.  _Ugh._ “I don’t suppose your sister can give me a lift?” Frank asked as he came back in with a mug in hand. “She’s out for the day so no sorry.” He pulled a face “ugh, that means walking.” Mikey chuckled “that’ll do you some good!” I rolled my eyes as Frank pouted. “Don’t be mean Moikay you know I don’t like exercise!”

“Since when does anyone like exercise?” Gerard mumbled as he came in and sat down the other side of Pete which meant he had to move closer to me. Not that I’m complaining or anything. We sat chatting a little longer before I finally grabbed my shoes so I could leave, accompanied by Frank. It would probably take ages to get home.  _Ugh, walking._


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick pov

“Three days to go, three days to go, three days till my birthday, oh three more days to go.” Frank sung as he skipped along in front of Mikey and I. We’d had a half day today so that the teachers could prepare for the parent teacher meeting the younger grades had this evening which meant we were heading into town for the afternoon. We went into Starbucks for coffee before going bowling and hitting the games arcade. We brought some candy before they decided to drag me into the music store. It’s not that I had a problem with the store it’s just that I knew for a fact that Pete was on the afternoon shift today so would be in their too. I wouldn't have a problem with this either if it wasn't for the fact I was pretty damn sure  they were going to try and pull something that would most likely be embarrassing as hell in an attempt to try and get us together.

They pulled me into the store and the bell rung as we entered. Pete looked up from behind the counter where he was reading the latest copy of kerrang! With a mug of coffee. He smiled at us as we entered “hey Pete!” Frank called before shoving me up to the front by the counter before disappearing into the rows of CD’s followed by Mikey. I shook my head as Pete raised his eyebrow at the behavior. “They’re trying to get us together.” I whispered as I reached him. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Not exactly subtle are they?” I shook my head and chuckled. “They wouldn't know the meaning of the word.”

We fell into a comfortable silence as the music that played in the background washed over me. _I chime in with a “haven’t you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!”..._ I didn't recognise it but it was pretty damn good. “Who is this?” I asked “Panic! At the disco.” I stared blankly at him and he chuckled “you know, Brendon and Ryan’s band?”

“Oh, Jack never said that was what they were called.” He grinned and rolled his eyes “that sounds about right, the most important aspect of her boyfriend’s band and she forgets to mention it.” Mikey wandered over and wrapped his arm casually around my shoulder “You coming on Saturday? Keep Gee company?” _oh god, what is he doing?_ “Well as much fun as it sounds babysitting a bunch of underage drinkers I’m afraid I will have to decline. Jack and I are going clubbing, apparently I need to get layd.” He rolled his eyes as my stomach dropped. _He’s joking… right?_

I was pulled out of my sudden panic by Mikey pulling at my cheek. “Aww, but Patrick will be so disappointed. Right Trick?” I batted his hand away and glared at him “piss off dude.” He grinned whilst Pete gave us a weird look. “Uh, so are you guys actually buying anything or?” he was interrupted by a triumphant cry from Frank “found it!” He scrambled over to the counter with Green Day’s Nimrod CD. “My little cousin thought it would be fun to play with my old copy with sticky fingers.” He shook his head as Pete gasped in horror “kids have no sense of responsibility over these things!” I rolled my eyes as they mourned the CD with grim expressions. “So can we go now?” I asked, feeling slightly irritated. “Uh sure I guess.” Frank shrugged noticing my mood change.

We left the shop and I stayed quite whilst Mikey and Frank argued over whether American Idiot was better than Dookie. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me I couldn't help but replay the snippet of conversation in my head _surely he was joking. He wasn't really gonna cheat on me right? But would it really be cheating, I mean we never exactly specified that this was an exclusive thing I’d just kind of assumed._ I felt sick to the pit of my stomach.

 

 

Pete pov

I felt bad. Ever since they left the store I couldn't get the image out of my head. The split second of shocked hurt that had crossed his face when I’d mentioned Jack's opinion on my sex life. Did he really think I could ever do that to him? I could never hurt him, but Jack really had told me she was dragging me to a gay nightclub so that I could get layd. I would go but I wasn't going to do anything, I was happy with Patrick even if we had to keep things secret.

I found myself outside the house, I knew Jack wasn't in 'cause she’d said during college this morning that she was trying out some dance class thing they were holding at the community center. She’d tried to convince me to join her but I had very politely told her to fuck off. I knocked on the door feeling nervous. He opened the door looking slightly tired and deflated. He seemed surprised to see me “uh, hi.” I said as I scratched the back of my neck. “Hi.” He mumbled as he opened the door further to let me in. He headed into the kitchen and put on the coffee machine “do you want a drink.” He was stiff and robotic, like he was simply going through the motions. I felt awful.

I sighed and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened at the contact, damn he really took it hard. I hugged him even tighter and rested my cheek on the top of his head “Trick, talk to me.” He stayed silent before pulling away from me and leaning back against the counter, watching me with a blank expression “what’s to talk about?” He asked in a monotone. I sighed as he continued to stare blankly, not really seeing me in front of him. I looked directly in his eyes and took his hands in mine. “You need to listen to me; I’m not going to cheat on you.” He blinked before properly focusing on me “But you said-” I cut him off “I said that I was going clubbing, and that your sister thinks I need to get layd. I never said I was going to do anything. You have to believe me Patrick, I would never do anything to hurt you! You’re the only one I want to be with. I never want to lose you.” He smiled sadly as a tear escaped his face which I quickly wiped away with my thumb. “I guess I didn't know what to think.” He mumbled as I pulled him into another hug which he returned bent down and kissed the corner of his mouth which made him smile his cute little smile. I hated seeing my baby sad.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick pov

I arrived at Mikey's slightly early so that I could help set up. We didn't have all that much to do mainly decorating and setting up the music, we'd managed to get a fair amount of alcohol and the invites had told people to bring some as well if they could so we'd have to see how that went. We had a table covered as it was so it wouldn't be too bad if no one bothered to bring any. Gerard stood staring at the table looking unimpressed "you better keep the back door open in case people get sick, you know someone will with a bunch of amateurs consuming all this lot." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Like you can talk, I've seen you stumbling home after only a couple pints. You're not exactly a heavy weight."

  
It wasn't long before Frank arrived. "Hey guys!!" He jumped on both me and Mikey, engulfing us in a huge hug. "Happy birthday man." I grinned. "Hells yeah! Feels good to finally be seventeen." I chuckled and shook my head as he let us go, he could barely stand still. "Dude what are you on?" Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Nothing! But I've been up since like 5:00 am so I've had like six energy drinks and a LOT of coffee." I felt my eyes grow wide "that's insane man." He giggled and then stopped in front of the alcohol table. "Damn that's a lot!" he then dropped a bag he'd been carrying onto the table which was also full of alcohol. Shit.

 

*

  
It was about 12:30 pm and there were people everywhere, I'd lost track of anyone that I knew. Frank had disappeared ages ago as part of his plan to seduce Gerard and I left Mikey talking with some guy named Bob but couldn't remember where. I sat down on the couch and the world spun a little but quickly righted it's self again. I felt the coach dip slightly next to me and turned to see a girl that I didn't know. I guess she was probably considered pretty, not that I know that much about that kind of thing. "Hey." She said smiling with her bright pink lipstick coated mouth. "Erm hi." She giggled "I'm Eliza." I shook her hand "Patrick." She grinned again and moved a little closer "so how'd you know Frank?" She furrowed her eyebrows "who?"

"The guys who's throwing the party..." She shrugged "my cousin knows some guy called Mikey who's friends with him or something." I had a feeling that's a similar reason that a lot of these people are here. "So Patrick, you dance?" She asked as she lent against the back of the sofa with her elbow. "Yeah right" I laughed as I took another sip from my beer "I have to be the most uncoordinated person in the history of the planet!"

We chatted for a while longer and she slowly edged closer and closer to me. I didn't think much of it until she lent close to my face "you got a girlfriend Patrick?" The question took me off guard "uh, no?" She grinned and slipped herself onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, she licked her lips as I felt my eyes grow wide _what the hell is going on here?_ She lent forward and whispered in my ear "do you want one?" I felt a blush creep up my neck "I, uh...what?" She giggled and looked into my eyes before leaning forward and connecting our lips. I instantly froze _shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ _This cannot be happening_ I tried to pull away, Pete and how much trouble I would be in the only thought in my head. She held me where I was by her hand on the back of my neck, I grabbed a hold of the top of her arms and shoved. I didn't think I had done it too hard but it must have been more forceful than I'd intended because she tumbled off my lap and onto the floor. The look of shock and hurt that crossed her face almost made me feel bad. Almost. She stood up and quickly disappeared. I blinked a few times as what happened ran over and over in my head. I didn't do anything to lead her on. We just talked!   
Why the hell would she think I wanted to kiss her? Ugh, I do not understand girls at all.

  
  
*

  
I woke up the next morning on the same couch with only one shoe and a splitting headache. _Ugh._ I sat up and the world span causing me to lay back and groan. I lay letting my eyes re-adjust and debating what the hell I was going to do. I couldn't just stay on Mikey's couch all day.

My thought was interrupted by the loud shrill ring of the door; once, twice, three times. I groaned and clung to my head that felt like a million atomic bombs were exploding in it. "Make it stop." I groaned as a shirtless Mikey stumbled out from behind the arm chair and headed for the door. There was some mumbling that I couldn't be bothered to try and focus on as I slowly managed to shift myself into a sitting positioned and keep the room in one place. "Well you look like hell." I glanced up into Pete's beautiful face with his perfect lips turned up in his perfect smile and resisted the urge to run over and kiss him, I don't think I'd reach his side of the room anyway. "I feel like it too." I mumbled as Mikey stumbled in with a glass of water and some ibuprofen and handed them over "dude, you are the best." I said as I took them gratefully and downed them quickly. There was a loud chuckle as Frank stumbled out the basement door and stood looking pretty smug "I'm assuming that's not what you said to that chick last night." I felt the blood drain from my face and my stomach churned like I was going to throw up. "What's this?" Pete's voice was light but his eyes gave away the pain he was feeling. _Fuck._  Frank of course was oblivious "oh yeah, some chick literally threw herself at him! It was hilarious; he threw her on the floor! Literally! One minute she was jumping in his lap and shoving her tongue down his throat, the next she was on the floor." Pete smiled, the perfect poker face; I could no longer read his expression. "Not your type Trick?" he asked "Nah, missing certain body parts." I mumbled making Mikey grimace and Frank giggle.

At that point Gerard stumbled out of the basement in his boxers and headed straight for the kitchen. "So what the hell happened to you?" I asked, changing the subject. He grinned even more "now Patrick you should know I'm not one to kiss and tell." He dropped down next to me on the coach "Pft. Yeah right." He just winked at me as I rolled my eyes.

  
A long silence fell over us all as the sound of the coffee machine whirring in the kitchen stopped. Gerard padded back in with coffee for everyone "well I'm taking it that last night went well by how shitty you all look." Pete asked looking around at us, we all looked pretty sorry for ourselves. "I guess you could say that, how did the clubbing go?" Gerard mumbled, avoiding everyone's eyes by staring intently into his coffee cup "it was alright, Jack's annoyed I didn't pick anyone up." He shrugged. This caught Gerard's attention "I'm sorry, you went out clubbing and DIDN'T get layd? Are you feeling alright?" Pete rolled his eyes "nah I thought I'd leave it to you for a change." Gerard blushed furiously "besides I didn't go out to get layd, I went out for a drink whilst Jack attempted to get me layd by shoving loads of random guys on me and getting random numbers." I chuckled "that sounds about right."

 

  
  
Pete pov

Patrick sat quietly in the passenger seat whilst I chatted with Frank who was over excited and kept fidgeting so I'm guessing he was sore. Yeah, he and Gerard clearly fucked whether one of them will admit it or not I'm not stupid. Patrick kept fiddling with his hands and I could feel the nerves rolling off of him, he was worried I was mad about what happened with this chick. I wasn't, he'd stopped it immediately and hadn't had control over it; if anything I was proud of him, I was slightly pissed though that some random girl thought she could just come in and touch my baby like that but I definitely wasn't mad at him.

  
I dropped Frank off home first before stopping the car in this little back alley that nobody ever used. Apparently we needed to talk. I unbuckled myself and he copied before sitting in an uncomfortable silence. "Patrick?" He bit his lip nervously as he glanced sideways at me. God that looked hot. "Are you okay?" He nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion "are you mad? I mean especially after all the grief I gave you the other day." He swallowed hard as I rested my hand on his knee and squeezed gently "it's okay Trick. It wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you." He sighed with relief as I pulled him onto my lap and kissed him. I kissed him fiercely, removing all traces of that bitch from his mouth as I ran my tongue over every inch. Marking my territory, MINE.


	12. Chapter 12

Patrick pov

We kissed for a while as he ran his tongue over every single crook and crevice of my mouth. I was so relieved that he wasn't mad at me over what happened, not that it was my fault but still. He had his hands on my hips as I sat straddling his lap and they slowly moved there way under my top and up my back before moving around to my chest and stomach. They were cool on my skin and I couldn't help but shiver at the contact.

We made out for a little longer before he pushed me onto my back on the bench seat straddling me now. Our lips messily pressed together as he grabbed my wrists holding them together and behind my back, it wasn't exactly comfortable but I could deal. He moved his lips to my neck and started nipping and sucking at my sensitive spot. I let out a moan, it seemed to ring out even louder in the quiet car and alleyway. I felt him smirk against my neck before continuing to suck a bit harder before kissing up my jaw and reconnecting our lips.

He pulled away un-expectantly and sat up, straightening himself out and slowing his breathing. He smirked at me, still lying on my back stunned and panting with my arms behind my back. I slowly sat up and blinked a few times, still breathing heavily. He pressed a light kiss to my cheek “we better get you home.” He mumbled as he started the car.

 

*

 

It didn't take long to drive home. Pete ran the back of his hand against my cheek before I got out. I’d barely stepped through the door before Jack bombarded me. “Hey Trick, so how was it?!” I managed to free myself from her death grip. “Yeah it was alright, Frank and Gerard got together…” She squealed with delight and jumped and around a lot. I rolled my eyes and headed straight to the kitchen and made coffee. “Aww, I’m sooo happy! They are the cutest, I hope they get together properly and not just like a one night thing. I dunno though I mean I know Gee worries about ages and stuff.” I grunted in response as she rambled on until she suddenly cut herself off. “Patrick what is that?” she came up and was pulling at the collar of my shirt and started examining my neck “get off.” I cried batting away her hands “is that a hickey?” she gasped.

 

I pushed passed her and back into the hallway so I could inspect my neck in the mirror. There was a giant hickey god damn Pete “mother fucker.” I mumbled. Jack stood in the doorway watching me carefully “so?” I tried not to blush “so…” she rolled her eyes “are you gonna tell me who it was?”

“No.”

“Oh come on!” I rolled my eyes “what are you my mother?” She cringed “god no!” I giggled before sitting down on the couch with my coffee. “But seriously who is he?” I sighed “you’re not going to let this go are you?” She dropped down next to me “obviously not, it’s your first hickey. You can’t not tell me who gave it to you!” she cried. “The first one you've seen.” I corrected without really thinking “Patrick Martin Stump what are you trying to say!” _ugh middle name_ “I’m just not as innocent as everyone seems to think I am.”  


	13. Chapter 13

Patrick pov

I trudged up the pathway to the house.  _I need a car._ I can drive I just don’t own one yet, Jack saved for about four hundred years to get hers and uses it all of the time and we are both banned from borrowing mum's as it’s expensive and she doesn't trust us so that leaves little old me using my legs like a licence-less person.  _Ugh._ I need a job then I can get a car. I mentally decided to draw up some form of resume tonight and start the job hunt tomorrow after school. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I opened it to see a text from Mikey

_T_ _ell me!_

I resisted the urge to scream out loud and throw my phone in the road. It had been two weeks since Frank's party and still no one could shut up about the god damn hickey, it wasn't even noticeable anymore!

With a sigh I opened the front door and was met with voices in the kitchen. “You are so god damn nosy!” It was Pete. “Yes, we have established this! Now tell me!” she cried. “No Jack.” I dumped my bag on the floor in the hallway and entered the kitchen. “Patrick control your sister!” Pete complained as Jack lent her head on his shoulder doing giant puppy eyes and pouting. “Sorry dude, I don’t think that’s possible.” He chuckled as she gave me her death stare before poking her tongue out at me. I copied her and flipped the switch on the coffee machine. “Help me Trick, he won’t tell me who his boyfriend is!” I kept my face neutral as I turned and started mooching through the cupboard for food. “Keep me out of this.” She blew a raspberry at me. “Come on Pete, why not? You've never not told me these things before!” He sighed. “Because it’s never been complicated before.” 

There was silence for a moment and I said a silent prayer that she’d drop it, but no that was too easy. “What’s so complicated about it?” Pete sighed again only this time he sounded slightly defeated, I felt my nerves increase as I wondered how he was going to play this. “He’s only seventeen.” He finally said “Oh.” The word hung in the air for a while as I started making my coffee. “So what are you going to do?” She finally asked and I wondered idly if I could slip out unnoticed, I wasn't sure I wanted to know where the future of our relationship was going. “Keep things quiet.” Pete shrugged. “But it’s illegal!” Jack warned. “Only for a few more months.” Pete argued. “Well then can’t you call it off for a few more months and then get back together when you not running a risk of being arrested?” There was a long pause. “No.” He finally said. “No, I couldn't do that.” She sighed heavily “look I get that you like this guy but no one is worth getting arrested over, I mean what if this kid blabs or something?”

“He won’t.” Pete was firm in his answer which I was glad to hear, he trusted me.

I went back to mooching through the cupboard, curious to hear how he would argue our case. “How can you be sure?” she asked “I trust him.” She sighed again, she was getting frustrated now. “Jack not everyone’s life can be as simple as yours” he said quietly. “I’m not saying that, I’m saying you need to stop worrying about the fact that you can have kinky sex with some kid and start thinking about the hard facts like YOU COULD BE ARRESTED.” Okay, I didn't realise she thought he was such a man whore. “This is about more than sex Jack! I think I love him.” I felt my body freeze as Jack started choking on her drink, I quickly hid the grin and pulled the box of pop tarts off of the tops shelf and sat at the table with them.

“I’m sorry.” Jack finally managed to splutter “but did Pete Wentz just use the L word?!” He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes he did.” He glanced at me and smirked. I tried very hard not to blush. “Jeez, I never thought I’d live to hear that.” She shook her head in shock. “I feel like such a girl.” He chuckled “like seriously, I can’t get him out of my head! It’s ridiculous like he’s just perfect and just.” He sighed dreamily “how do you cope?” He asked her, she chuckled. “God you do sound like a girl!” Jack grinned. “but you still haven’t told me who he is.” Pete shook his head “and for the sake of not getting arrested I’m not going to.” Her expression turned hurt. “You don’t trust me?” He sighed “I don’t trust anyone.”

 

*

 

I lay on my bed smiling like an idiot  _he loves me._ I hadn't had a chance to talk to him about it as Jack was there. It had taken a lot not to squeal about everything he said. It was crazy how much he thought of me, I mean it was almost the complete opposite of what I thought of myself. I felt bubbles of happiness inside my stomach.

I grabbed my phone and sent him a text.  _So you love me? x_

I clung onto the phone like a lifeline and waited impatiently for him to reply.  _Yeah. That wasn't exactly how I had planned on telling you <3 xx_

I grinned like an idiot as I read over it.  _What was the plan then? x_

His reply came almost instantly this time. _S_ _ome way romantic? A meal or something. <3xx_

 _‘A meal or something’ not exactly a full proof plan x_ I teased

I chuckled at his reply  _Hey it was a home cooked one! <3xx_

 _So you’re really planning on killing me with salmonella? X_ I joked

_Damn foiled again! <3xx_

The conversation continued to get slightly off topic and texts slowly turned into sexts it was really freaking hot. Then my phone ran in my hand. It was Pete  _what the?_ “Hello?” I asked “where are you?”

“My bedroom.” where is he going with this? “Where’s Jack?” he asked “the living room.” I could practically here the smirk in his voice as his voice turned deep and commanding “get undressed.” Is he serious “now Patrick.” I suddenly sprang into action removing my t-shirt and then unbuttoning my jeans. I slightly wondered why I was doing this I mean he couldn’t see me.

I stripped completely and then picked up the phone “are you naked?” he asked somehow knowing I had picked up the phone again without me even saying a word. “Yes sir.” I whispered, feeling slightly breathless with anticipation and nerves which seemed to run through me like electricity. I was slightly hard with all the dirty talk “good boy.” He purred down the phone which sent shivers down my spine to my cock. “Are you hard?” he asked “yes sir.” I breathed “good, now let’s sort that out.” wait, is he suggesting what I think he’s suggesting “sir?” he chuckled darkly “wank but do not come until you are given permission.” I gulped, adjusting my position on the bed.

I took a firm grip on my member and started with slow strokes. I moaned softly and I could hear him hum in approval down the other end of the phone. I sped up my strokes and grabbed a little tighter, it didn't take long before I was close to the edge I was breathing heavy and moaning loudly. I could hear him also breathing heavily “sir, please.” I whimpered “Trick are you alright?” Jack knocked on the door causing me to freeze “fine!” I squeaked at her praying to god that she wouldn't come in. I heard her feet retreating from the door and let out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding. “Has she gone?” Pete asked, I hadn't realised he’d heard her “yes sir.” I mumbled, very wary of making too much noise and having Jack hear me again. “good.” He mumbled. It didn't take long before I was desperately close to my climax, I needed to release “please sir.” I whispered again “what do you need?” he asked as if he didn’t already know “please sir, I need to… to come. Oh god sir please?” I begged. He chuckled “I don’t know, I’m not sure you’re really that desperate yet.”  _Are you freaking kidding me?_ “Please sir, I’m desperate sir I swear it.” I really sounded desperate, I I thought so anyway. “What will I get out of this if I give you permission?” he was really enjoying this “anything sir.” I moaned, pretty sure I would regret that later. The smirk in his voice only confirmed that “I’ll hold you to that Patrick.” He warned “come.” He finally mumbled after a long pause that almost killed me.

I came loud and hard and felt ever so slightly dizzy after as I collapsed back on the bed suddenly exhausted. He chuckled silkily down the phone “such a good boy.” He cooed to me “such a beautiful, perfect boy. I love you Trick.” I grinned like an idiot as the word sent shivers down my spine “I love you too.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick pov

 

“Now Patrick, you study music correct?” Pete asked as he strapped my wrists into the cuffs of the St Andrew’s cross. “Yes sir.” I couldn’t see him through the eye mask but I could sense him behind me as he stepped away. “Then you shouldn’t have a problem keeping a beat.” I smirked at the remedial task and began counting out the simple four, four beat. At first nothing happened causing me to pause. “Did I say stop?” He snapped grabbing harshly at the hair at the nap of my neck and pulled my head back. “No sir, sorry sir.” I gasped. “Keep counting.” He hissed, releasing my head.

So I did. I kept counting out the beat over and over until I’d long since lost count of how many bars I’d counted. Out of nowhere a loud thwack sounded as what felt like a flogger collided with the skin of my upper back. The unexpectedness caused me to gasp and falter on the beat, he yanked at my hair once more. “Well, well, well Patrick you’re not very good at this are you?” He hissed in my ear. “Keep counting.” He growled.

I started again with counting the beat; I was more alert this time so more prepared when the flogger came down on my thigh. I gritted my teeth and continued counting through it. He timed it now so that every beat was accompanied by the flogger contacting with my skin. It didn't take long for me to start losing it, my head a little fuzzy and the skin feeling tingly and glorious. The numbers seemed to fall from my mouth effortlessly yet it became harder and harder to concentrate on them. Every time I seemed to have a grip on them they would fizzle and fade out of my grasp on consciousness. They started to get less comprehendable and lost amongst the throaty moans that seemed to be escaping my mouth, the further I seemed to disconnect from my body the stranger they seemed to sound and the harder it was to believe they were actually coming from me.

The heat started to grow in my stomach and quickly got intense. It seemed to be the only thing tying me to my body like a guide rope. The thwacking stopped and I felt the hot electrical tension of skin on skin contact as his hand took a firm grip of my ass “cum.” He purred in my ear. The command caused an explosion of pure bliss to radiate through my body as the rope was severed and I completely zoned out of it. Floaty and perfect; I loved this feeling.  

 

 

Pete pov

I sat on the bed with Patrick curled up in my lap, his back covered in a lovely collection of marks, welts and red patches. He was still kinda out of it but he was starting to come down again as I continued to mumble in his ear. “Such a perfect little angel, you look so beautiful, so amazing. I love you so much Trick.” He smiled a little “I love you too.” He mumbled as he nuzzled into my neck. We sat like that for a while longer before he got dressed and we headed into the kitchen. He mooched around in the cupboard before pulling out a foil packet. I watched as he opened it and pulled out the content, putting in the toaster. I smiled and shook my head, what is it with him and pop tarts?

He poured some juice and drained it in one go before the toaster popped and he pulled the pastries out and started eating, he didn't even bother to put them on a plate. He finished them in record time and started sucking some chocolate filling stuff off of his thumb from where it had leaked out. “What?” He asked as I watched him, he looked seriously hot like that. I shrugged. “Nothing.” He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He wandered over and pulled me down to him so that our lips met, his attacking mine viciously. We stayed like that and I could feel myself hardening under his touch. It was crazy what this kid did to me. He pulled me closer and I felt him smirk against my lips before he pulled away. “You okay there Pete?” He mumbled. “You are too damn sexy for your own good.” I whispered and he rolled his eyes before lightly running a hand over my crotch causing the bulge to grow and a small gasp at the back of my throat. His grin increased as he quirked an eyebrow. “Would you like a hand with that?” I nodded and he quickly got to work undoing my jeans before recapturing my lips as he shaped me through my boxers.

I groaned softly as he let go and pulled down my boxers and jeans before getting down on his knees. He took my throbbing member between his lips and giving one hard suck making me gasp out his name. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking me further into his mouth and continuing to slurp. I groaned and moaned as he bobbed his head up and down sucking and slurping. He ran his tongue from the base up to the slit before deep throating me. It didn’t take long for me to cum down his throat, my hands tangled in his hair as I panted. “That was amazing.” I mumbled as he stood up and I pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. “I love you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Patrick pov

 

I got home from Pete’s before Jack finished her shift this week, no excuses for me! I sat in the living room playing my battered old acoustic guitar when she strolled through the door. “Hey Trick.” She called. “You’re getting really good at that.” I rolled my eyes at the half assed complement. “Do you want pizza tonight?” _G_ _reat more take out._ “Don’t we have anything that not take out or processed?” She raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you care about being healthy?” I gave a disbelieving look and she sighed “look I get you have issues since you were a chubby kid but I’m telling you this now Patrick for what must be the hundredth time YOU ARE NOT FAT.” I didn't say anything. She was obviously going to say that she was my sister, she had to. I knew perfectly well that I was ugly, fat, nerdy and complete loser. It didn't matter what anyone else said, I knew the truth. I would never understand what Pete saw in me.

She sighed and had a quick scan through the cupboards. “We have pasta… pasta salad?” I shrugged. “That’s better than take out.” She rolled her eyes at me but didn't say anything else. She put on the kettle and started making coffee,  _surprise surprise._ “Are you sure you’re alright?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Yes?” She sighed. “It’s just I know you liked Pete. Him having a boyfriend, especially one your age, must be hard.” I rolled my eyes. “I’m fine Jack. I’m perfectly happy for Pete and his mystery boyfriend.” She bit her lip as she watched me before sighing and giving a small shrug.

After dinner I headed up the stairs and jumped in the shower. I loved the feeling of the water running over my damaged skin, It hurt like hell but in a good way. It felt different to when they were initially made or when Pete pressed his lips to them. It was a real turn on. Unfortunately one of Pete’s rules meant I couldn't touch myself (unless of course it was specifically specified) only Pete could provide me with pleasure. This kept the shower short as I didn't want to have to try and find a way of dealing with that.

I stood in front of my mirror admiring the marks when the door banged open. I squeaked and grabbed for a t-shirt to quickly pull on but it was too late. She’d seen them. Jack stood staring at me with wide eyes, frozen in place. “You’re supposed to knock.” I gulped as she suddenly sprang back into life. “Patrick, what is that?” She sounded a mix of nervous, pissed and scared as she grabbed at the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it back over my head, exposing my back. She gasped and stood still a moment, starring before finally letting go and murmuring “I’m gonna kill him.” She disappeared into the hallway leaving me stood in shock.  _Fuck._


	16. Chapter 16

Jack pov

 _I’m gonna kill him; I’m gonna fucking kill him!_ I stormed down the hallway and down the stairs to grab a pair of shoes before I went out and kicked Pete’s ass.  _How dare he lay a hand on my baby brother!_ Me accepting his weird fetish thing was one thing, but him practicing it on Patrick was a whole other ball game and for him not to even talk to me about it first was just taking the fucking piss. So much made sense now though. No wonder he wouldn't tell me who his amazing boyfriend was and no wonder Patrick was so okay with everything! I was practically going to explode by the time I’d done my laces. But of course nothing ever goes smoothly. I stood up to leave and Patrick was there, fully dressed and stood in the doorway blocking my exit.

“Move.” I said through gritted teeth “make me.” He said I sighed with frustration “I am not playing games. Move or so help me Patrick.” But he interrupted me “yeah? Well neither am I.” He snapped. “Excuse me?” He glared at me. “You have no right.” I blinked. “Are you serious?” I asked in disbelief. He folded his arms across his chest. “It’s my life Jack.” And I snapped. “YOU ARE SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE GETTING YOURSELF INTO!” Unfortunately my little outburst only fueled his anger. “OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT I’M GETTING MYSELF INTO!” He yelled. “Do you really think I’m stupid enough to get myself into something like this without finding out everything there is and fully preparing myself first? And do you really think Pete is really sick enough to take advantage of me if I didn't?” I laughed without humour he was seriously going to try and defend this?  “Do you realise how serious this shit is? It’s not something you can just dip in and out of at leisure, it’s a fucking lifestyle. You don’t mess with this kind of stuff Patrick!”

I couldn't believe how blasé he was being about it. It wasn’t like we were discussing costumes or something; this is hard core Sub/Dom bondage shit! “I know that! I’m not just doing this for a fucking laugh! I chose this lifestyle for a reason, I CHOSE to be with Pete this way! ME! MY decision about MY life! It’s got nothing to do with you!” He was seriously pissed but so was I so I didn’t care “Pete had no right!” I growled “NO JACK! YOU have no right!” “You’re my little brother!” I argued. “So fucking what? You don’t have to look after me! It’s not your decision to make! He’s not hurting me.” _A_ _re you kidding me?_  “I’m sorry have you seen your back?” He growled, like literally growled at me. “Who the fuck are you to judge me! He’s not forcing me to do anything, I chose to put myself in the position I’m in and I’m happy with that decision. BUT OUT.”

With that he left me standing in the living room alone, completely gobsmacked and generally shocked.  _What the hell just happened?_

 

Pete pov

A very loud angry knock came sounded at the door, interrupting the latest episode of the walking dead. Thankfully I’d recorded it so I only had to pause it. As I neared the door I had a sudden foreboding feeling that I couldn’t place or shake. I opened the door to see a very stressed out Patrick. He shoved passed and into the apartment leaving me slightly stunned on the doorstep. Something wasn't right.

I entered the living room and he was pacing in front of the couch. I hadn’t even asked what was going on before he exploded in a giant panic rant. “She knows Pete. She saw and I guess she just put two and two together because she knows and she is so fucking pissed and we were arguing and she was gonna come over, she still might but I’m not so sure now after what I said but I just walked out because we were both so pissed. And oh god, I am so sorry I have completely fucked up.” He collapsed down on the sofa with his head in his hand and I blinked trying to make some sense of what he’d just said. Nothing.

I sat down next to him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder and felt him stiffen slightly. “How about you start from the beginning so I can understand what the hell it is you’re panicking about.” He looked up at me and I instantly felt awful, he looked close to tears. Whatever had happened he was pretty upset over or he thought he’d done something wrong. It could have been a mix of both, but I was determined to fix whatever it was that had made my baby feel this way not matter what.

He took a deep breath before swallowing hard “Jack. She knows. She came in after I’d come out of the shower and I hadn’t put a shirt on yet so she saw the marks. I didn’t say anything but she figure out it was you and she completely flipped. She was gonna come over but I stopped her and then we argued and we were both so pissed and then I walked out and came here.” He sighed. “I’m so sorry, I should have been more careful. I fucked up so bad.” He growled fisting his hands in his hair under his hat. “Hey, hey. It’s okay Trick. It wasn’t your fault.” I said pulling him into a hug. He sighed as he rested his head on my shoulder. “We’ll work this out. It’ll be okay.” I had no idea how the hell we would do that. I knew Jack would be pissed when she found out. She was probably going to skewer me and roast me on an open flame. He seemed to relax a little at the words.

We sat like that for a little while until he finally spoke up. “What are you watching?” I smiled at the change in subject. “Latest walking dead.” He sat up this time. “How far in are you? I haven’t seen this one!” I was only fifteen minutes in so I rewound it and we snuggled up together and watched it together. It was a good episode, lots of zombies dyeing and blood everywhere. He had his head resting against my chest and I could smell his musky scent the whole time, it was very distracting and sexy.

Once the episode finished he lent up and kissed my cheek. “I supposed I better go face the music.” He sighed, I instantly felt very protective of him. Even if it was his sister, she didn’t understand and I didn’t want him in the state he showed up in. “That can wait untill the morning.” He raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. “wait untill the morning. Things should have calmed down a bit by then and we can have a civilised conversation in Starbucks.” He chuckled. “Then she can’t create a scene or she’ll get kicked out and banned. You’re a genius.” He grinned and I kissed him properly.

Things slowly got heated and it wasn’t long before we were both shirtless and I was sucking on the soft spot of his neck. He moaned softly and whined as I pulled off. I ran a finger over the dark hickey that was now in the place my mouth had just been, Jack could kill me for it tomorrow. Right now I couldn’t care less. “You know something just occurred to me. You’re still a virgin.” He gave me a look that told me I was crazy and I chuckled before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I mean, you haven’t actually penetrated anyone.” He blinked, realisation shining in his beautiful honey eyes and he blushed ever so slightly “oh.” I kissed him again more seductively before murmuring “I think we’re going to have to do something about that.” His teeth grazed my lip as he smiled.

We continued to kiss, my tongue slipping easily into his mouth as I unbuttoned his jeans. His hands making light work of my own. I quickly stripped the pair of us before gently teasing his half hard member. He moaned softly which sent tingles down to my own dick god he was so hot. When he was sufficiently hard I spat unceremoniously into my hands before spreading it briefly over his member and hovering above him. I lined myself up before slipping onto him. We both moaned each other’s names as I set a steady rhythm with my bobbing hips. He started to rock up into my downward movements causing me to overbalance and tumble to the floor pulling him with me.

He landed on top of me and I chuckled as he smirked. He bent down and kissed my lips before murmuring in my ear. “My turn to take control.” With that he started to thrust into me, and okay I could deal with this as a one off. It didn’t take him long to find my prostate and I moaned out his name. He pressed lightly kisses to my collar bone as he continued to hit my prostate “you sound so hot when you whimper.” He purred “don’t get used to it.” I gasped between moans. This felt so good but I was so not used to this kind of intense pleasure so I was a mess and I was already close to my climax. This was embarrassing.

“Trick I’m so close.” I moaned as he started to swirl his tongue around my nipples, one at a time. He moaned and started thrusting harder. And holy Jesus did that feel good. I gasped out his name as I came over both our stomachs. He gasped as I tightened around him and stilled his movements. A few thrusts later and he released inside me. He pulled out of me and collapsed against me. I pulled his lips to my own in a fiery kiss “I love you.” 


	17. Chapter 17

Patrick pov

After a shared shower which turned into a make out session Pete lent me a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to wear. They were way too big on me but they would do, I mean I couldn’t exactly complain considering I’d just kind of show up and dropped a bombshell. I thought I was gonna be in so much trouble after all that but he’d totally understood and he still loved me. I feel like the luckiest guy on earth. And I now understood the kind of pleasure he got out of sex. It was actually pretty grate to be in charge for a change, not that I’m complaining or anything.

We were now relaxing on the sofa watching the Simpsons. I felt exhausted and soon felt my eyelids getting heavy and drooping low. A little snooze won’t hurt.

 

Pete pov

Patrick didn’t take long to dose off. I smiled as I watched him; he looked so peaceful and adorable and made the cutest little noises when he slept. I relaxed more as he fidgeted and snuggled closer to my chest. I decided to send Jack a quick text so she hopefully wouldn’t completely eat me. I genuinely was worried over all this, I didn’t want to lose my best friend.

 _Trick’s here, meet @ Sbucks 2morrow 1:30 so we can get 2 the bottom of dis- P_  her reply was brief and direct

 _Fine-J_ she was still pissed. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket only to have to get it back out again a moment or so later when it vibrated again.

 _Just remember I still carry a taser-J_ I smiled, the fact that she was joking was a good sign, at least I hoped she was joking. I remember her actually owning a taser but I didn’t think she actually used it…

I kissed Patrick’s cheek and continued to watch the TV however I must have dropped off at some point because the next thing I knew I was jolting awake after a weird dream where I’d been eaten by a giant squid. Patrick stirred and rolled further into me. I smiled as I watched him.

I stayed like that just watching him sleep before I felt him sigh and his beautiful eyes opened and looked up at me. “What?” He yawned. “Just thinking how amazing it would be to wake up like this every day.” He smiled and pecked my lips before getting up and stretching before yawning again. “I dunno about you but I’m knackered and that couch isn’t really all that comfortable.” I smiled as I got up and let him pull me to the bedroom.

I pulled him under the covers with me and he snuggled in close. He took of his glasses and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he rested his head on my chest. We shared a sweet kiss before I turned the light off and I soon heard the light snoring noises he made. I lay for about an hour listening to them before they gently lulled me to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

Pete pov

I woke up in bed alone. I checked the time and it was 10:30 the longest I had slept in a long time, even on a Sunday. I lay in bed a moment adjusting to consciousness and letting my brain run over what I had to do today. The smell of coffee and bacon floated in to me from the kitchen along with the sound of Paramore- Still Into You only Hayley’s voice had gotten rather masculine.  _Hmm…_

I padded out into the next room and watch with amusement as Patrick stood in the kitchen headphones in and completely oblivious as he cooked. I didn’t even realise I had bacon so this was quite a surprise. I snuck up behind him and rested my hands on his hips causing him to all but shit his pants. He turned around and punched my arm as I laughed. “Don’t do that! You practically gave me a heart attack!” I grinned. “Aww but Trick it’s so funny watching you dance your way around my kitchen singing mushy love songs.” He blushed slightly. “Fine. No bacon for you.” I fake pouted. “But I thought you loved me.” He shook his head. “That’s not gonna wo-ork.” He said singing the last bit in multiple syllables. “But bacon!” I whined. “God you’re like a big baby.” I giggled, resting my chin on his shoulder. “But I’m your big baby.” He sighed and turned his head, kissing my cheek. “I hope so.” I wrapped my arms around his torso holding him close. “Patrick, I promise you that no matter what happens today you will not lose me.” I kissed him gently and he smiled into it. “Okay fine you can have bacon.” I grinned. “Yay!” He shook his head and smiled. “I do mean it though.” I said turning serious once more. “I know you do.”

 

Patrick pov

We pulled up outside Starbucks at 1:30 and I could practically feel the heart palpitations. I had no idea how this was gonna go but every scenario that seemed to appear in my head seemed to end badly. He squeezed my hand gently as he took a brief hold of it before letting go, we still need to keep things incognito. We walked in and ordered our drinks which we were told would be brought to our table, thankfully Ashley wasn’t working today. I don’t think I could have dealt with her flirting on top of everything else today.

I could see Jack already sat at a table in the back corner with a drink. Her expression was completely blank which did nothing to ease my nerves, I felt so sick. Pete gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand as we neared the table. He kept me slightly behind me and had I not been so nervous about what was about to happen I would have laughed about the fact he was taking a protective stance against my sister.

She looked up at us as we arrived and her face remained emotionless but I did note the bags under her eyes, she looked exhausted but then when she had stuff on her mind she would never sleep until she managed to straighten out everything in her head; her opinion on the matter, how she planned on fighting her corner. She probably punched a wall as well to get out the frustration and anger. I could just see her pacing back and forth all evening mumbling to herself and just talking things out so she could clear herself a bit. Maybe she’d called Ryan and was ranting at him for a bit about it to get it off her chest. I shuddered at the thought of her conclusive outcome.

We sat down opposite her and sat in a tense silence until the waitress came with our drinks. I took a sip for something to do with my hands; I have a habit of picking at my nails when I’m nervous. “Jack.” Pete started but was cut off. “Don’t.” She said in a sharp tone that silenced him instantly. “It’s my turn to talk.” She said fixing us both with a dark stare. She took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. “I am unbelievably pissed off at this. I’m pissed nobody thought to give me a heads up, that I had to find out in THIS way that my brother and my best friend have been in a relationship behind my back for god knows how long. I’m pissed that YOU.” She said pointing an accusatory finger at Pete. “Got him into your freaky shit, and I’m pissed that you.” She pointed at me. “Not only didn’t talk to me about this but both of you have been lying to me about all this.”

She stopped to take another breath and I opened my mouth to be stopped before I even started. “Not done. Pete you’re a terrible influence and Patrick you should know better. Now I don’t understand why the fuck you want to let him beat the shit out of you and I don’t understand why you’d want to do it to anyone anyway. But quite frankly I don’t want to know. I don’t need any details about your sex lives. All I want is to know how long you two have been sneaking around, why the hell you didn’t tell me that you were together at the least and I need you.” She pointed to Pete, who gulped under her blazing glare. “To promise me you will look after him.” She took a gulp of coffee. “Because I swear to god if he gets hurt in ANY way I will hunt you down and there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?”

I blinked as I processed her words. Was she seriously saying what I think she was saying? “I’m sorry what?” I said, not quite daring to believe the words and she rolled her eyes. “I’m happy you guys finally got your acts together and fessed up your completely obvious feelings for each other, I’m just pissed I wasn’t informed when this was made official.” I gave a slightly hysterical chuckle as relief washed over me. I was so happy I was close to tears. Pete gave me a funny sideways look and squeezed my hand under the table. “I get that you guys need to keep this quiet until Trick's eighteen but I also don’t believe you thought I’d call the cops on you.” I took another swig of coffee and grinned like a mad man. “We’ve been together since the beginning of October. We didn’t tell you because we thought you’d completely freak out and I also knew you would take to kindly to… well you know. And I swear to you on my own life that I will never hurt Patrick in any way.” Pete said. “Unless it’s voluntary” I put in making her cringe. “God SHUT UP.” She shuddered and I grinned. “But October, that’s almost two months!” She shook her head. “I guess it could have been worse…”

I smiled and leant across the table and squeezed her hand. “Thanks sis.” I was so happy this wasn’t going to cause any more problems. She smiled too now. “Honestly Trick, I think you seem to forget that I’m not actually your mother. I mean I may as well be for the amount of good our own actually is but seriously I’m not gonna stop you doing the things you want too, I just need you to open up to me.” I nodded. “No more secrets.” She laughed. “Damn straight!” I rolled my eyes but couldn’t help but smile. I was so relieved. 


	19. Chapter 19

Pete pov

It had been two weeks since the coffee with Jack and I was still in shock about the way she’d taken it. I was honestly expecting to get slapped and a hell of a lot of screaming. Today was Thursday the best day of the week. My day off, no work and no collage just me lounging around my apartment doing absolutely nothing all day. It was noon and I was still in bed when my phone rang. I grudgingly answered. “Hello?” It was Jack. “Patrick’s sick.” Oh okay so no ‘hi’ now? “Aww, poor baby. Send my love.” She sighed. “Can you come over?” She asked. “Why?” I get I’m supposed to be the caring boyfriend but I don’t do sick. “Because he has flue so has to take Paracetamol every four hours and keep his fluids up and he needs his temperature taken so we can keep an eye on it and he can’t do any of that himself and I have work.” I sighed, at least he wasn’t throwing up everywhere. “When do you need me over?” I asked. “Like now! I know you’re still in bed but I need your sorry ass right now! Just get dressed and eat our food and drink our drink when you get here like you normally do.” I rolled my eyes. “Fine.”

 

*

 

It didn’t take long to get to Jack and Patrick’s once I was dressed. Jack opened the door as I got out of my car. “Thanks so much for this.” She said pulling me into a hug “I’ve written you a list of what needs doing and when which is on the kitchen counter with the tablets. Make SURE you follow it.” I rolled my eyes but nodded. “Okay now he’s really sleepy so you may have to wake him up for some of it but don’t feel bad about it. Also he was a little delirious earlier, kept mumbling about gnomes attacking so be warned.” I laughed as she pulled me into another hug. “Don’t get sick!” She yelled over her shoulder as she got into her car and I waved her off.

I headed into the house and made my way straight to the coffee machine. I hadn’t had a chance to have one yet so I was still half asleep. As the machine whirred I found the list and quickly scanned down it, nothing too hard. Just checking temperature and giving him a selection of various different cold and flu and pain tablets that probably didn’t actually do anything. I set reminders on my phone so I wouldn't forget and poured my coffee. I went into the living room and found Patrick curled up on the couch wrapped in his duvet and several blankets yet still shivering. He looked like a giant cocoon.

I went back into the kitchen and poured a giant glass of cold water before putting it on the coffee table. He was sleeping which was cute but still, he needed to stay hydrated and he looked super sweaty as he was so wrapped up. I pressed my hand to his forehead and it was literally on fire.  _Aww poor baby._ I poked him and he made a whiney noise before mumbling “no Santa.” and rolling over. I couldn’t help but laugh at that. I guess it was louder than expected because he groaned and rolled back to face me, his eyes open slightly and blearily. “Pete?” I guess Jack hadn’t told him I was playing nurse. “Hey babe.” He gave a half-hearted smile. “I’m sick.” He said closing his eyes. “I can see that.” I said poking him again, I needed to keep him awake long enough to get him to drink. He whined again. “Whaaaat?” I held out the glass of water. “Drink.” He made a half-assed attempt at shaking his head before just letting it drop onto the pillow. “Not thirsty.” I sighed. “Ask me how much I care Patrick.” He sighed. “How much do you care Peter?” Oh he’s going to full name me now is he? I could probably have him for that but as he’s sick I should probably let it slide… “Less than dirty likes to shower. Now  **drink.** ” I said putting emphasis on the last word he just looked up at me with pleading eyes. “Don’t make me force you.” I warned and with a sigh he sat up and held out a weak and shaky hand for the glass. I actually had to help him hold onto it and lift it to his mouth; he looked like he was struggling to keep himself upright by himself.

“It’ll help you get better.” He looked at me in disbelief. “It’s water.” I nodded. “And it’ll keep you hydrated which will help you fight off all the nasty germs.” He sighed and dropped back down on the couch, wrapping himself up in his cocoon once more. “So how come you’re on the couch and not in bed?” He looked like he was fighting to keep his eyes open. “I managed to crawl down here yesterday and then couldn’t get up again so Jack just kinda left me here. I spent the whole of last night down here.” He yawned. “Besides the downstairs bathroom is closer to the couch than the upstairs one is to my bedroom.” I cringed. “You’re not throwing up are you?” He made a slight head movement. “Nah but with all the water being forced down my neck I have to piss a lot.” I smiled before pressing a light kiss to his forehead. “So why are you here?” He asked as I sat down in the armchair next to the couch. “Jack called because she had work and was adamant you were invalided. I thought she was just being paranoid.” He gave a heavy sigh. “I’m capable of looking after myself.” I chuckled. “Babe, you can’t even hold a glass by yourself, how the hell are you supposed to take all those pills and take your temperature and stuff by yourself?” He groaned. “Please don’t make me take anymore pills. I feel like a chemists storage cupboard.” I chuckled. “Sorry but I’ve been given orders, besides they’re supposed to make you feel better.” He gave me a withered look. “They don’t DO anything.” I nodded “I know but I’m not losing my balls to your sister.” He grunted but didn’t argue anymore.

I put on Finding Nemo because I had the attention span of a nat and Patrick wasn’t exactly up for doing anything. He was soon making his cute snuffley, snoring noises. I watched him a little while because he is just so freaking adorable. That didn’t last long though because my phone buzzed loudly letting me know he had to take the first type of pill Jack had him on. He groaned and pulled the duvet over his head. “Make it stop.” He cried as I tried to work out how to shut of the alarm. I finally found the snooze thingy and stopped the wailing noise. I grabbed the pills from the kitchen before pouring another full glass of water. He was almost completely asleep again when I came back in. “Trick.” I called. “My head hurts.” He mumbled, still under the duvet. I smiled. “Well the next set of pills should help with that but you’ve still got an hour before you can take them so you need these in the meantime.” He pulled the duvet down with a pleading look, I held out the pills and he sighed sitting up and opening his mouth. I chuckled as I placed them in before holding the glass to his mouth so he could take them. I then made sure he drank the rest of the glass which he was not pleased about. We then had to go through the same thing twice more over two hours before the poor thing had a few hours break from popping pills though I did have to take his temperature at some point in the meantime. The thermometer they had was one of the digital ones that you have to place in the ear so he didn’t have to do anything for me to take it which he was pretty happy about.  _Bless him._

 

*

 

The film finished so I put Star Trek: into Darkness on so I didn’t get stir crazy. He was a little more awake now and hadn’t mentioned Santa or gnomes again which was a good sign. I ended up climbing over him and lying behind him, my head on the arm of the couch and my arms snaked loosely over his waist. “Peeete.” He whined. “I’m sick.” I shrugged. “So?” He rolled to face me. “I don’t want you getting ill too.” I smiled and pressed another kiss to his sticky forehead. “Don’t worry I’ve had my flu jab. He rolled his eyes but didn’t argue anymore, instead rolling back to face the TV and resting his head back against my chest. I sighed with content.

I must have dosed off at some point because the next thing I knew my phone was buzzing again and Patrick was burying his head under the cover again at the noise. I shut it off and headed into the kitchen to get the pill only to find the packet empty. I smiled as I sent a quick text to Jack letting her know which she quickly replied that she would get more. I headed back into the living room with a fresh glass of water which I placed on the coffee table. “Good news Trick.” He peaked out from under the cover and I showed him the empty packet.“A few less for you to complain about.” He smiled and pushed the duvet down a little. “Uh, Pete?” I hummed in response “I need to use the bathroom…” It took me a minute to realise why he was telling me this. “Oh, yeah right okay.”

I helped him to his feet and put an arm around his waist so he didn’t fall over as he shuffled to the bathroom which was thankfully only a little way down the hallway. We reached the door and I released my grip. “You’re okay in their on your own right?” As much as I love him, I’m not too keen on the idea of actually having to help him piss or something, he nodded and headed in. Instead of waiting awkwardly by the door I went into the kitchen and made more coffee. I drained it in one, burning my throat in the process but not really caring.

I helped him back to the couch which he dropped down in a heap and curled up in the covers. I smiled and slid back in behind him, holding him close. “Thank you.” He mumbled. “For what?” I asked and he yawned, closing his eyes. “For looking after me.” I smiled. “Any time.” He dosed off in my arms and I soon followed.

I woke up to being poked in the side of my head. I groaned and looked up to see Jack leaning over me grinning. “Why hello there sleeping beauty.” She smirked. “Please get your lazy ass of my couch; you are relieved of your nursing duty’s.” I rolled my eyes. “I look after your germ riddled brother all day, risking my own life and that’s the thanks I get?” She shook her head. “Believe it or not, you won’t die from flu and you haven’t exactly been trying hard to stay decontaminated!” I looked down to see Patrick snuggled up into me, his head buried in my shirt. I smiled at him, he was so damn adorable! How the hell did I get so lucky?


	20. Chapter 20

Patrick pov

It was a week until Christmas and it was finally the last day of school before winter break. “Hells to the yeah!” Mikey grinned, yeah he ACTUALLY grinned! “It’s nearly Christmas.” I’d never seen him display such emotion. It was starting to creep me out. “It doesn’t feel like Christmas.” Frank grumbled. “What’s up with you scrooge?” He sent me a dark look before complaining. “It hasn’t snowed yet. Therefore it doesn’t seem like Christmas.” I chuckled and shook my head. “Okay Frank whatever you say.”

 

* _time lapse*_

 

It was Christmas eve and I was round Pete’s we’d spent the day together round his as Jack was working a morning shift and then spending the afternoon preparing the food for tomorrow, she was going full out with a proper Christmas dinner with turkey and vegetables and stuffing and everything. At first we just watched a film and had a relaxing kind of day but then Pete decided he wanted to give me part of my Christmas present early. “We’re gonna try something new.” He’d told me.

I was cuffed to the bed, each limb attached to a separate bedpost so that I was spread eagle. I was blindfolded as normal but this time I was completely naked and I could feel Pete between my legs. “You ready Patrick?” He asked. “Yes sir.” I wasn’t sure what to expect. He hadn’t been overly open about what it was that we were going to be doing other than that it was ‘new’.

I hissed in pain and shock as I suddenly felt a boiling hot liquid hitting my chest in a thin trickle. “Does it hurt?” His breath was in my ear. As I whispered out a “yes sir.” because holy fuck did it burn. “Hot wax.” He murmured. “How about I make it a bit better huh?” I could hear the smirk in his voice as he slowly entered me. I moaned out in pleasure as he slowly thrust into me, brushing my sensitive areas. He continued to thrust whilst he trickled more of the wax, swirling it across my chest and stomach in some form of pattern.

The mix of the two very opposing sensations seemed to confuse my body entirely to a point where it just overloaded and went on auto pilot. The noises escaping my mouth were strangled and conflicted between pain and pleasure and my head was swirling between screaming in pleasure and crying in pain. “How’s it feel Patrick?” His silky voice in my ear once more. “I, uh…I don’t know…I, oh.” He chuckled into my ear. “That good huh?” At some point during the strange pleasure pain a tear had managed to escape from my eye, and slipped beneath my eye mask. His tongue removed it from my cheek with a hum of approval.

It wasn’t long before he came inside of me moaning my name as he did. He pressed a kiss to each of my cheeks. “Good boy, such a good boy.” He purred. “Good boys deserve good things, I think my baby needs a reward.” With that he took my throbbing member into his mouth and began to suck as he bobbed up and down. It felt even more incredible when I couldn’t see what he was doing. I felt his tongue push up against the vein and swirl around the head before teasing the slit. I moaned out loudly “Pete I’m so close.” He’d barely started yet I was so over stimulated I didn’t need much. He made the sexiest slurping noise as he gave one large suck sending me over the edge. I came hard and he swallowed it all with ease before kissing me passionately. “I love you Trick.”

I was forced to stay in place until the wax had dried completely before he peeled it off. It hurt worse than ripping off a band aid but with the similar hair pulling effect. Once he’d removed it he uncuffed my wrists and ankles and I took off the blindfold.

I stood in front of the mirrored wall and admired Pete’s handiwork. The bright red blistering marks where the wax had been formed his name across my chest and a lot of hearts and kisses across my stomach. I smiled at how cute that was. I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen feeling slightly light headed and giddy. He handed me a glass of juice and a pop tart. _H_ _ells yeah._ I demolished them both in under a minute which made him chuckle. He pulled me close and I hissed slightly as my t-shirt rubbed against the fresh marks. “You okay?” He asked, full of concern. I nodded and smiled. “Yeah, the material rubs a little.” I shrugged and he smiled before kissing me sweetly. I sighed happily. _I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this._

 

Pete pov

I dropped Patrick back home and ended up staying for dinner, it was only pizza as Jack had been so busy cooking for Christmas dinner. I was kind of dubious over whether she could actually cook a turkey but I guess I would find out. If I came down with food poisoning she would never hear the end of it. It would be the first Christmas without my family and that kind of sucked but to be honest I really wasn’t too bothered. Christmas had always just been about religion and it hadn’t ever really been a family celebration thing so to actually experience a proper family Christmas was going to be something great. Especially spending it with Patrick and Jack.

“Trick or treat!” I yelled as Jack opened the door to us. She blinked a few times before shaking her head. “You ain’t right boy.” She chuckled as she headed back into the kitchen. “That’s a bit rude.” I feigned hurt. “Aww, poor baby.” Patrick said leaning up and kissing my cheek. Jack made a gagging noise. “Get a room.” I rolled my eyes. “Don’t be jealous!” Patrick yelled back. “Eeeww! You’re so icky!” She called back in a childish voice. I smiled and laughed, I had a feeling this was going to be a good Christmas. 


	21. Chapter 21

Patrick pov

We lounged around eating pizza and watched the Lord of The Rings trilogy. Well Jack gave up half way through The Two Towers and went to bed warning Pete that he was sleeping on the couch and if he snuck up stairs she would cut him into tiny pieces. “Has she never heard of couch sex?” I wondered once she was out of hearing range. Pete chuckled and kissed my cheek. “Why were you planning on it?” I blushed but shrugged. “I’m just saying that if it’s gonna happen it’s gonna happen.” He smirked and kissed me fully on the lips making me sigh at the back of my throat. We watched the rest of the movies and by the time they finished it was about 3:00 am. Christmas day.

I grinned and kissed his cheek. “Merry Christmas babe.” He sighed happily and wrapped his arm around me, pushing me back against the couch and pushing our lips together roughly. “Merry Christmas sexy.” He growled against my lips. His hand slipped under my shirt and pushed it up and over my head before tossing it to the floor. It rubbed against the raw skin causing me to gasp against his lips. He trailed kisses down my neck and across my torso trailing his tongue along the blistered skin from the earlier wax treatment. I moaned loudly which made him giggle before he pulled away and pressed a light kiss to my nose. “Night Trick.”

 

Pete pov

He lay there a moment a little stunned. He looked so cute and confused, it was fun to tease him. He got up and retrieved his shirt I almost whimpered out loud at the sight of him bent over like that, his ass in the air just begging to be fucked or paddled or spanked or god anything. He was so hot and he was all mine.

He headed up to his room as I lay out on the couch starring up at the decorations that were hanging from the ceiling in red and green strips.  _How festive._ It took me a long time to get to sleep, I considered sneaking up to Patrick’s room but thought better of it once I remembered Jack's warning. I didn’t actually think she would hurt me but I wasn’t about to go against her, I have some boundaries you know.

I woke up a few hours later. It was 5:45 so I made coffee and drained it. I sat around for three quarters of an hour before finally giving up on trying to get back to sleep. I snuck up the stair and into Patrick's room where he was sleeping peacefully. He looked adorable.  _Not for much longer…_

I jumped on him yelling “MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” He flailed and squealed and nearly fell out of the bed, making me giggle. “Peeete.” He whined. “It’s 6:30 in the morning.” He buried his head back into his pillow and I pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “But it’s Christmas!” I said poking him in the side. He rolled over and glared up at me. “Go away.” I pouted and feigned hurt. “I thought you loved me.” He smirked. “Oh really what gave you that idea?” He asked. I jabbed him hard in the side as he giggle. “That’s just rude!” I grumbled. “Aww did I hurt you feelings?” He asked as I poked my bottom lip out and nodded. “Well let me make it better.” He whispered as he pulled me down into a kiss.

Then the door banged open. “I swear to god I am going to kill you.” Jack grumbled as I pulled Patrick down under the covers. “Quick, the evil witch is coming.” I called as he giggled. The covers came flying back and Jack stood there with her arms folded and glaring down at the pair of us. “What did I say last night?” She said fixing me with a death stare. “He only just came in.” Patrick yawned as he crawled back up to his pillow and flopped down onto it with closed eyes. “So he decided to wake us all up at ridiculous o’clock in the morning?” I grinned up at her. “Pretty much.” She shook her head. “I’m going back to bed.”

I giggled as the door slammed shut behind her and looked down as Patrick lay almost asleep again already. I lay down next to him and pulled the cover up over his small frame. “If you’re staying then you stay quiet.” He mumbled. “Aww where’s your Christmas spirit?” I joked. “Dead in a hole on the side of a highway.” He mumbled as he nuzzled into his pillow. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his waist as he relaxed into me. I kissed his cheek and inhaled his scent which was everywhere before closing my eyes and listening to his slow breaths of sleep. 


	22. Chapter 22

Patrick pov

I woke up at a more respectable time of 10:30 and rolled over to find Pete watching me. “Didn’t you get to sleep?” I asked and he shook his head. “Once I’m up I’m up.” He shrugged. “Besides.” He grinned. “It’s Christmas!” I smiled at his enthusiasm “you’re worse than a toddler you know that?” he grinned “cuter too.” I rolled my eyes “if you say so.” He nodded “I do.” I kissed his nose and smiled “toddlers are annoying not cute.” He shrugged “exactly.” I blinked and shook my head “no Pete logic until I’ve had my morning coffee.” he grinned “that can be arranged.”

He bounced up and out of bed, dragging me up with him before we made our way down the stairs. The coffee machine was already on when we reached the kitchen and Jack was stood in her pyjamas on the phone. “Okay… love you too, bye.” I raised an eyebrow “so what’re the Christmas plans with lover boy?” she rolled her eyes. “We will be spending Christmas with our families and in my case you and then we will be having a second Christmas tomorrow.” I smiled as Pete poured a large mug of coffee for me, he was too cute.

We had Christmas dinner at around 2:30 and it was actually pretty good. Nothing was burnt and I didn’t get food poisoning, I wasn’t the only won who had been sceptical; Pete had made a very clear point that he had the paramedics on hold just in case. All in all we probably should have had more faith in Jack’s cooking. She’d even brought Christmas crackers for us to pull complete with paper hats and crappy jokes. I ware my paper hat with pride and got bored of the tiny wind up car within second, after that we had presents.

We sat in the living room with the small array of gifts as there were only three of us. I’d brought Jack some vouchers for shops I knew she liked because I never had any idea what to buy so figured it was easier for her to buy it herself. For Pete I’d gotten some accessory bits for his bass. He was forever winging that his strap was hanging on by a thread and that he was always losing his picks so I got him a large bag of them and a knew strap, it was bright purple with black skulls dotted all over it in different sizes and patterns. I handed them out and received a hug from Jack and a very passionate kiss from Pete that had resulted in Jack throwing scrunched up balls of wrapping paper at us and complaining about PDA’s. From Jack I got a new fedora, I’d been after one for what seemed like forever so I was pretty pleased with it, and Pete got a book labelled ‘The good pet keepers guide: how to look after your pet’ and then where the word ‘snail’ had been it had been scribbled out with sharpie and replaced with the word ‘Patrick’. Pete laughed his ass of whilst I flipped her the birdy and threw the wrapping paper she’d chucked earlier back in her face. Next came the gifts from Pete, I don’t know why but I felt super nervous. What if my gift wasn’t good enough? Or what if the gift he’d got me was terrible? How could I tell him that?

Jack squealed with delight and pulled him into a hug as she opened up a CD she’d apparently wanted and then it was my turn. “Merry Christmas babe.” He said handing me mine. I opened it carefully to find it was a small velvet box. I opened it up to find two identical rings nestled in the silk. They were black with a thin gold line at either edge and ‘I love you’ etched into the metal also in gold. I gasped as I looked at them.  _A promise ring! He bought me a freaking promise ring!_ I was speechless.

 

I could feel everyone’s eyes on me waiting for me to say something but I didn’t know how to put it into words. I just couldn’t believe it. I placed the box gently in my lap and leant across pulling him into a tight hug “I love you.” I whispered and I felt him relax. He pulled away smiling and gently placed my ring onto my finger before holding his hand out so I could do the same with his. That’s when I noticed that it had my name etched onto the inside. I slipped mine off once he wasn’t looking and examined it properly and sure enough his name was there in gold. I slipped it back on, my finger grinning like an idiot before vowing to myself that no matter what I was never taking it off. 


	23. Chapter 23

ack pov

It had been just over three month since Christmas and not once had Patrick taken that damn ring off. I mean it was cute and all but I was sick of getting calls from the school about jewellery, in the end I’d told them it was a religious thing so he couldn’t take it off and that had shut them up.

We were now sat on the sofa watching a doctor who re-run, well it was on anyway. Patrick and Pete were too bust sucking each other’s faces off and I was zoning out whilst trying to come up with a plan for Patrick’s birthday. He was going to be eighteen so I wanted to do something special. Thankfully I still had a month but that wasn’t a whole lot of time when you think about it.

I was pulled rather crudely out of my thoughts by a moan. I cringed and threw a pillow in their general direction. “Knock it off!” I grumbled only to be flipped off by the pair of them.  _So much love._ They went back to making out whilst I went back to not paying attention as the doctor tried to fight his way free from the weeping angels. I heard a muffled jingling noise from the hallway but thought nothing of it. Until the living room door burst open making us all jump out of our skins. “Oh goodness if I’d known you would both still be up I would have call for a lift instead of getting the taxi back.” Holy shit, mom was back.

She stopped dead in the hallway, assessing the scene infront of her. Me sat in the corner armchair whilst Pete and Patrick quickly fought to untangle themselves from one another and scoot to either end of the couch. “What is going on?” she said glaring at me as though this was my fault. “What?” I asked, vaguely hoping she didn’t know what she’d seen. “This she said.” Flapping an arm in the direction of the couch. I just shrugged “why don’t you ask Patrick?” sh fixed em with a death stare which I easily matched “I’m asking you. After all you are supposed to be the one in charge.” I sighed going back to the TV “their together.”

There was a long pause of silence before she started laughing, slightly hysterically. She stopped just as quick as she started once she realised no one was laughing with her. “Look Jacqueline, I’ve had a long trip and I’m not in the mood for games.” I turned to her and met her with a blank stare “good thing I’m not playing any then isn’t it.” her face ran through a range of different emotions before settling on rage “oh hell no. this is not happening.” I sighed. I’d forgotten how much I hated this woman. “Oh mother, shut up.”

She blinked and we both had similar looks of surprise. “Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump! How dare you be so rude!” she scoffed and he just rolled his eyes. “How dare you make a failed attempt at being authoritative or controlling? I mean let’s be honest we function better here without you.”  _Holla go trick!_  Mother stood there looking completely dumbfounded “don’t talk to me that way.” She hissed, glaring at me as though I put him up to it. She probably figure I had, I mean I’m just such a horrible person who just loves to ruin her life. “whatever.” He muttered resting his head on Pete’s shoulder who up until then had managed to get by semi-unnoticed.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” she growled “watching TV… with my boyfriend and sister.” He said with a shrug. Her eyes bulged making her look like a character in a manga cartoon. “What did you just say?” she whispered “why are you going deaf?” he quipped,  _damn he’s on fire._  “Get out.” she said sounding the same kind of eerie calm someone had before having a complete breakdown. “get the fuck out of my house you unholy freak!” she cried glaring down at Pete who looked torn between leaving before getting his head ripped off and staying to snuggle more with Patrick. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want too.” Patrick said, his eyes hadn’t left the TV screen once.

“Get out of my house now! I will not have you in here any longer confusing my poor son anymore.” I rolled my eyes as Patrick butted I again “oh for god sake butt out!” he cried “you don’t know what the fuck your waffling on about so just do us all a favour and stop talking. I’m not confused, I’m perfectly sure of what’s going on thanks.” She spun on the spot and glared at me “this is your fault!” she hissed “me?! What did I do?” I cried with exasperation “you let this god damn monster in here in the first place! Now look what’s happened! He’s ruined your brother with his nasty, perverted way of life!” she cried “why don’t you shut up, you intolerant old cow!” Pete said through gritted teeth, standing up. “How dare you speak to me like that in my own home!” she gasped “how dare you speak about him like that ever!” He growled, getting close to her face.

“I- I” she stuttered. As much as I wanted to see her get punched in the face I knew this wasn’t a good situation. “Pete.” I said in a warning tone, standing up too. He completely ignored me and continued to lean into her menacingly. I sent Patrick a do something look and he took a light grasp of Pete’s wrist. “hey.” He said soothingly as Pete glanced down at him. They kept eye contact for a moment before Pete nodded and took a deep breath before glaring at mother once more on his way out the door.

 

There was another long moment of silence before she spoke up again “I want you out too.” She turned to me with a glare. “Excuse me?” I said in irritation. “Pack up your stuff and leave. If either you or that perverse, twisted freak that you call a friend come near this place again I will have you arrested for trespassing. And that includes any form of contact with Patrick, do I make myself clear?” I blinked “your banning me from seeing my own brother?” I said in disbelief “yes, I will not have you or anyone else doing any more damage. He has been corrupted enough.”  _What a bitch._ “Fine, I’ll go pack my stuff.” 


	24. Chapter 24

Jack’s pov

I exited the room and heard a vague mumble about Patrick being ‘indefinitely grounded’. So in other words he’s grounded for a month. She really didn’t think all this through. Oh well her loss. I dropped down on my bed and rang Ryan “hey you.” He said picking up on first ring “hey.” I sighed “what’s happened?” he asked “has the wicked old witch of the west returned?” I smiled to myself as I lay back on the bed “yup and I’ve just been evicted.” I told him “ouch, what d’ya do?” I chuckled “apparently my being friends with Pete is the reason Patrick’s gay and they got together therefor it’s my fault Patrick is gay so I’m banned from seeing him so she can ‘un-ruin him.’” he chuckled at the end of the phone “she really is nuts. So I’m guessing you need a place to crash?” he knew me too well “just for tonight, I can figure something out in the morning.” I had no idea what but I’d have to figure something out. “Well you can stay as long as you need, you know that! But if it helps Brendon’s moving in with Sarah so his apartments for sale. I can ring him in the morning and arrange something.” Brendon Urie I could kiss you! “Great. I’ll see you in like an hour?” I guessed, I had no idea how long it would take to pack everything up. “Okay do you need a hand?” he offered “nah I’ll be okay.” I assured him “okay, I’ll see you soon then. Love you.” I smiled “love you too.”

I hung up the phone and nearly walked straight into Patrick who was stood in the doorway with his arms full of flattened cardboard boxes that had been sitting in the garage since we’d moved in. “she told me to give these to you.” He sighed “thanks.” I smiled sadly “so what are you gonna do?” he asked, looking up at me with concern. I pulled him into a hug; he was such a good little brother. “I’m staying with Ryan for tonight then tomorrow hopefully I’ll be negotiating with Brendon over his apartment as he’s selling. I’m hoping for some form of girlfriend of best friend and bandmate discount.” I joked managing to make him smile a little “well good luck with that.”

 

He helped me pack up all my stuff and it took the pair of us just under two and a half hours. Looks like I was a bit off with my guess. “I can’t believe you’re abandoning me.” he sighed. I laughed “It’s not like it’s by choice! Besides you’ve only got a month to hang in there kiddo and you’ll be using the spare boxes to pack all your own shit.” he smiled half-heartedly “I guess. But a whole month on my own! I don’t know how I’m going to cope!” he whined “hey before you came along I had the first almost two years of my life on my own!” he grinned “yeah, sorry about that.”  We packed my stuff into my car before I hugged him one last time, only to receive a glare from the wicked old witch before I drove off.  _Freedom here I come!_


	25. Chapter 25

Patrick pov

It had been two weeks since Jack had left and I’d hated every minute of it. I wasn’t allowed to see any of my friends unless it was to do with a homework assignment and I wasn’t allowed to see Pete or Jack obviously. I’d even been forced to delete their numbers so I couldn’t text them and I had to get rid of anything to do with them. I’d only just managed to keep a hold of my promise ring by hiding it and now only wearing it on a chain which I hid under my cloths. She always told me it was for my own good but I failed to see the logic. We didn’t really speak any more.

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling and playing absentmindedly with my ring. This is how I spent most of my days now a light knock sounded at the door “Patrick?” I quickly slipped the ring under my t-shirt and ignore her as the door opened. “I was thinking of going out for dinner, is there anywhere special you want to go?” I ignored her, I know it probably seems childish but it was either ignore her all the time or end up arguing and I was sick of arguing. It never got anywhere because she wasn’t prepared to listen. “Maybe after we can see a movie, are there any you think look good?” more silence. She sighed “okay then, I’ll go get my keys and I’ll pick somewhere to go, you get your shoes on and bring a jacket. It’s chilly.”

She left me on the bed as I debated not bothering to move. I know I know, childish but come on! This woman is ruining my life! My phone vibrated and I picked it up to see a message from ‘Richard’ and grinned. Jack had gotten a new number and so I now had a new friend called Richard, mother had been quite pleased that I was ‘moving on with my life’. The text read:

 

_Hey Trick! Hope you’re doing okay and the witch hasn’t turned you into a toad yet. If you’re free Thursday meet me at Starbucks during your lunch break, I have a surprise. X_

I chuckled slightly and let her know I’d be there. Any opportunity to see her I would, even if it meant ditching the afternoon. That probably wasn’t the best of ideas as the school always sent letters home after stuff like that so I would get in even more trouble but hey it was worth it. “Patrick, I’m ready and waiting.” I sighed and slipped on my boots before grabbing a jacket and heading down the stairs. She smiled warmly at me but I just ignored it, seriously she thinks dinner is going to make up for everything she has done to me?

We ended up in a McDonalds. It was full of screaming children and stressed parents trying and failing to stay in control of the sugar filled terrors. We were sat at a small table in the corner whilst I picked at my fries. We’d been there almost an hour and just sat in an uncomfortable silence. She’d made a few attempts at conversation but I wasn’t about to humour her by pretending. She sighed “Patrick, please just talk to me. I can’t understand how to make things better if you don’t talk to me.”  _seriously?_ “What’s the point? You don’t want to hear what I have to say.” I muttered through gritted teeth. She looked taken back “of course I want to hear what you’ve got to say honey! I want to make things right between us. The last few weeks have been unbearable!” she reached for my hand but I pulled it away “how can you possibly say that?! You act like you don’t know what you’ve done yet this is all your fault!” I hissed and she sighed again “I understand that you miss your sister but-” I cut her off “You’re damn right I miss her! She’s the only family I’ve had since grandma died and now you’ve completely cut me off from her! not only that but you cut me off from the only guy I’ve ever loved and stop me near enough seeing any of my friends and essentially take over and stop my entire life! Yet you act like it’s nothing and you can’t understand why I’m pissed off?!”

 

She sighed and gave me a look that told me this so wasn’t worth her time before saying “I understand that you are upset and you are hurting but I’m only trying to do what’s best for you.” I stood up from the table causing my chair to scrape loudly “no you’re doing what’s best for you! All because you can’t accept the truth and just be happy for me.” with that I stormed out of the restaurant with people staring and whispering the whole way. 


	26. Chapter 26

Patrick pov

“Well I hope you’re proud of yourself.” She blasted as I walked down the stairs the next morning, ready for school. “The amount of looks from all those judging people! You could not have embarrassed me any more if you tried!” I tightened my grip on my mug of coffee “well boo fucking hoo. I am sooo sorry, I forgot that the whole world revolved around you!” she sighed at me “why are you being such a child? I thought I raised you better than that!” I laughed “you raise me! That’s a good one.” She glared at me “don’t act like this.” she was starting to get agitated.  _Good!_ “Act like what? A teenager? Well funnily enough mother this is generally the kind of thing you get when you ruin someone’s life!” she growled now, clenching her hands up into fists “stop it! Your life is not over! You are seventeen years old for god sake! You’re just pining and rebelling because you’re confused! You’re not in love; you don’t know what it is at your age! God you’re just like your sister!” she yelled “Confused?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I’ve never been more sure of something in my entire life! I LOVE him mom! Weather you accept that or not is your problem but it’s the truth either way. And you know what; I’d take acting like Jack over acting like you any day!” I stormed out of the house slamming the door hard behind me.

I’d barely made it half way down the road before her car drove up beside me and she leant across, opening the passenger door. “Get in.” she said but I kept walking as she continued to crawl next to me “Patrick GET IN.” she growled and I sighed. I dropped down and slammed the door hard before buckling up and sitting with legs curled up so I could rest my chin on my knees. I wove my arms around them loosely before she started to complain “don’t sit like that you’ll get dirt on the leather seats.” I glared at her “should have thought of that before you forced me to get in.” she sighed and shook her head “your being so childish.” She muttered “well maybe you should stop treating me like one.” I retorted.

We continued the journey in the tense silence I had become accustom to these days. She pulled up outside the school gate and I was out the door before she’d stopped moving, slamming it hard for good measure. She wound the window down before yelling “I’ll be out here at the end of the day to pick you up!” I cringed as few people around me smirked “don’t bother! I’m going to Franks.” I yelled through gritted teeth before heading off quickly so she couldn’t argue further.

“Alright momma’s boy?” Julian a dick head jock yelled as I walked past “fuck off.” I was so not in the mood “aww, are we all upset about the little domestic in the car park?” he asked pulling none to gently at my cheek. I swatted his hand away before muttering “she’s a bitch who can go die in a whole as far as I’m concerned.” His cronies ‘oohed’ behind him whilst he chuckled “looks like Tricky here finally grew himself some balls! What’s up man family problem?” I knew all too well he was just fishing for dirt that he could spread around the school. “You don’t know the half of it.” I muttered before spotting Frank and Mikey and quickly darting off in their direction before anymore could be said.

“What did Julian want?” Frank asked as I approached “just being a dick.” I shrugged “hey can you guys cover for me? I’m meeting Jack at lunch and I don’t know how long I’ll be.” They knew about Jack being kicked out and were just as disgusted by her behaviour. Thank god. “Sure thing man, we’ll day you went to the dentist or something.” I nodded “oh and I’m at yours afterschool because we have a history project.” Frank blinked a minute before catching my drift “oh yeah sure, um… are you actually gonna be there or are you just gonna spend the entire afternoon with Jack?” I shrugged if I show up I show up but if I’m not back by the end of school odd are I’m not.” He nodded “oh wait, I’m heading round Mikey’s after school…” I shrugged “who cares? It’s just an alibi.”

The day went on at a snail’s pace and it felt like a week had passed by the time lunch time came around. The wire fence at the back of the campus had a large hole in it that none of the teachers knew about making it easy for students to slip out whenever the hell they felt like it. I checked I wasn’t being watched before disappearing out onto the street. I shoved a hoody on over my top to hide the school uniform before heading to Starbucks.

She was sat on her own at the corner table we’d sat at when telling her about mine and Pete’s relationship. I smiled sadly at the memory before placing my coffee down on the table. “Trick!” she cried, jumping up and engulfing me in a giant hug. “I’ve missed you!” I smiled and squeezed back “I’ve missed you too.” We sat back down and she grinned manically “I’m so glad you could make it! I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to sneak out.” I smiled “yeah, Mikey and Frank are covering for me so her royal bitchness doesn’t have a clue.” She giggled “I might have to steal that one. It’s good.” I grinned “so how are things? You never told me what happened with the new flat.” She smiled glancing up every time she heard the door go…  _strange._ “Yeah it’s really nice, enough room for little old me and my stuff. And the rent's super cheap which is great. I’m not there much though…” she blushed slightly and I decided against asking where she spent the time. I was pretty sure it involved Ryan and that’s as much information as I wanted thank you very much.

“So what’s it like in the deep dark dungeons all alone?” she asked and I sighed “hell.” She giggled “I’m serious! I’m pretty sure there are prisoners on death row with more rights than I have and she doesn’t even understand why I have a problem! She genuinely believes she’s done nothing wrong and I’m a childish brat who’s rebelling!” she sighed “same old mom.” I nodded “she actually said I’m acting like you the other day as a way of insult.” She raised an eyebrow “should I be offended?” I grinned “I may have yelled at her a little about how much of a bitch she was and how she couldn’t even see and that she’s a waste of a mother whilst we were in McDonalds.” She laughed “good on you Trick!”

The doorbell went again and she glanced up breaking out into a huge grin “what?” I asked as she started to wave manically “your surprise is here.” I looked around and there walking up the steps towards us was Pete. He looked awful. He was pale and had a haggard, defeated look to him. He had big bags under his eyes which were puffy and red; he hadn’t bothered to put on eyeliner. My heart broke seeing him this way. His eyes grew wide when he saw me and he stopped dead in his tracks. “Trick?” he rasped. I gave a small smile and nodded as Jack jumped up and pretty much dragged him to the table.

 

He sat down next to me looking like a blind person who was seeing the light for the first time. “I didn’t realise you were coming.” He whispered and I smiled “I didn’t know I’d be seeing you either.” I took his hand and squeezed it gently. He looked so frail I felt for certain I might break him. “You know when I planned this out in my head I thought there’d be more of a reunion than that.” Jack piped up “come on guys! I got you a whole afternoon to spend together, make the most of it!” I pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear “let’s go back to yours.” 


	27. Chapter 27

Patrick pov

We went back to his apartment and the place was kind of a mess. There was dirty laundry everywhere and dirty dishes and other crockery were starting to pile by the sink, it looked like no dusting or vacuuming had been done in a while. “So you still working at the record store?” I asked as I sat down on the couch. “Yeah but I’m on compassionate leave at the minute.” He said as he wandered over and put the coffee machine on and got some mugs out the cupboard, I was surprised there was anything clean left. “Why who died?” I asked concerned “my nan.” He didn’t sound too upset. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He chuckled “she died three years ago Trick.” I blinked confused “um what?”

He spun around looking serious “I’ve been a mess Trick. Ever since what happened I just, I just haven’t really dealt with it. I haven’t been able to cope without you. I knew I couldn’t go to work like that when I’d have to deal with people all day so I said my nan died to give me chance to work out how to function again.” he smiled sadly and I’m pretty sure I felt my heart swell and burst. I pulled him into a tight hug which seemed to take him by surprise but he quickly returned it. “I miss you so much Trick.” he whispered sounding close to tears. I pulled him into a fierce kiss before stroking a hand against his cheek “two weeks.” I whispered looking him dead in the eye. “Then I’m eighteen and she can’t control me anymore. I can do whatever I want, go wherever I want, be with whoever I want.” I kissed him again before mumbling against his lips “and the first place I’m coming is here.”

We spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch. Talking and just enjoying each other’s company. I looked at the clock and realised school finished two hours ago, I sighed “I should probably get going before my alibi runs out of credibility.” He sighed before pulling me up so that our eyes met. “I just want you know that I love you. No matter what happens now or in the future or what your mom’s done. I love you and I always will but I don’t blame you for anything. I’m not gonna feel hurt or bad and I don’t want you to feel compelled or anything. It’s okay if you decide your mums right. It’s okay to move on.” I blinked taken totally by surprise at his little outburst “why are you doing this?” I whispered “doing what?” he furrowed his eyebrows “saying goodbye.” He blinked “you said you were leaving…” I shook my head “that’s not what I meant.” I sighed getting a little frustrated “then what do you mean?” he asked confused “You’re giving up! You’re saying goodbye and letting go.” I sighed “I’m just saying-” but I cut him off. “Well don’t just say. I love you and I don’t give a flying fuck what mom or anyone else has to say about it. I’m not just letting go or giving up on us because other people have decided they don’t approve, I’m fighting. Please don’t tell me I’m fighting on my own.”

He sighed and pulled me so that I was straddling his lap. “I’m fighting to the death but I don’t want you to be conscripted into this.” I rolled my eyes “what am I gonna have to do to get you to believe me?”  He smiled up at me and ran a hand through my hair “seriously, get a tattoo? Carve your name into my chest? Walk around in a t-shirt that says ‘I love Pete Wentz’?” he rolled his eyes and chuckled “you really would do that wouldn’t you?” I leant down and kissed him softly “I think it’s been established that I would do anything for you.”

*

I got home and had barely stepped through the door when mom was calling me into the kitchen. I wandered in and walked straight past her to the coffee machine and put it on. “Where have you been Patrick?” She said with a forced calm voice. “I told you Frank and I had a history project.” She sighed “I know you did, but I called Mrs Iero to see what time she want me to pick you up and she politely informed me that you weren’t there.”  _She’s checking up on me now, seriously?!_ “I’m betting that Frank wasn’t there either though was he.” There was a long pause in which I gave a smug smile and folded my arms across my chest “exactly. We went to Mikey’s instead.” She glared up at me “you were with Jacqueline weren’t you?” she hissed “have you got proof to back up this theory?” I asked and she growled “exactly. So as I said, I was at Mikey’s. You gonna ring them and find out if I’m lying? Well good luck with that because we were home alone as their parents are still at work.”

I finished making my coffee and headed up the stairs feeling pretty smug. Two weeks and I’m out. I smiled to myself I could handle two more weeks. 


	28. Chapter 28

Patrick pov

 _Five, four, three, two, one midnight!_ I smiled to myself as the bright numbers flicked over to show midnight. 12am my birthday. I’m officially eighteen. I get up and dress silently. Black skinny jeans, a plane red t-shirt with boots, a denim jacket and my black fedora. I put on my glasses and slip my promise ring back on my finger where it belongs before grabbing a small bag and putting some things in it before righting a note for mom when she got up explaining I’d borrowed the car and I’d bring it back later when I was picking up the rest of my stuff. Okay so yeah that’s kind of presumptuous but I knew Jack would put me up even if Pete won’t. I wasn’t gonna think about that though.

I left the note on the kitchen table and fished the keys out of her coat pocket from where it was hanging up on the coat hook. I got in the car and threw the duffle bag in the passenger seat before heading straight to Pete’s. The drive seemed to take a lot longer than it normally did and I was suddenly more nervous than ever, what if something had happened in the past few weeks that had changed everything? I pulled up outside the building and all the lights were out  _it 12:30 am Patrick! Of course the lights will be out, people are sleeping!_ I entered the lobby and headed straight up the stairs passed the sleeping night watch guard.

I knocked lightly on Pete’s door before standing outside for a few moments.  _Maybe he didn’t hear, maybe he’s not in_. I bit my lip debating my options when a groggy “one sec.” floated out to me before the sound of the door unbolting and the key in the lock. He opened it yawning before looking at me with wide eyes “Trick?” he whispered and I nodded with  an awkward, small smile “what are you doing here?” he blinked “I told you I was coming.” I giggled at his bedhead, he looked adorable and confused. He furrowed his eyebrows and checked his watch “do you have any idea what time it is?” I shrugged “I wasn’t about to stay longer than necessary.” He blinked again; sleep still slowing down his mental capacity. “Shit! Your birthday!” he gasped, slapping his hand to his forehead “I completely forgot! I am so sorry. God I am an awful boyfriend!” I smirked and stepped over the threshold so that my face was mere millimetres away from his. “The fact that I can officially say that you are my boyfriend is more than enough of a gift.” I mumbled before connecting our lips.

I walked him back so that he could close the door behind us before he pushed me against it. We stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away resting his forehead against my own. “I love you but it’s ridiculously early and I was having a really nice dream that I would quite like to get back to if it’s all the same to you.” I raised an eyebrow “what was it about?” he smirked “put it this way, I’m not entirely sure I’ve actually woken up.”

He dragged me to the bedroom and I stripped down to my boxers before snuggling into his side. He pressed a light kiss to my forehead before mumbling “I love you.” In my ear and promptly falling to sleep. I lay with my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. I smiled to myself as I loosely hung my arm over his waist. I was finally home.

 

Pete pov

I awoke with soft tufts of caramel brown hair ticking my nose and smiled to myself as I gently nuzzled into them. He sighed happily “morning babe.” He mumbled “happy birthday beautiful.” I smiled. He sat up grinning too and bent down to press a loving kiss to my lips. I pulled him down to me deepening it and I felt his hand trail down my side whilst the other bent by the side of my head. We stayed like that for a few minutes before the bell rang. “Just ignore it.” he whispered against my lips “they’ll go away.” He reconnected out lips but the nock came again followed by “Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump. I know you are in there so you better let Pete answer the door so I can give you your birthday present.” I giggled as he groaned and dropped back onto the bed.

I got up and unlocked the door to find Jack stood there. Patrick stood beside me and he grinned as he pulled his sister into a hug. She grinned “I can’t stay long, I have work but my shift finishes at one so I’ll meet you for coffee.” she handed him and envelope before grabbing his shoulders and steering him towards the window. I followed and looked out to see that beside Jack’s black Trans am, the mothers silver Mercedes and my red convertible was an electric blue mustang.  _Holy shit!_ His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw it and he ripped open the envelope to see a set of car keys.  _God I seriously need to make up for this!_

“You got me a car?!” he squeaked she grinned “I had to do something special for your eighteenth.” They hugged again tightly before they let go and she danced out of the door. Literally danced out the door, I couldn’t help but chuckle. He seemed kind of stunned. I bent down and kissed his cheek “I’m gonna go have a shower.” He nodded and smiled “I’ll be here when you get back.

 

Patrick pov

I made coffee and drank that but soon got bored. I started opening cupboards and draws at random until I found one that had a key taped to the inside of the door. I peeled it off and turned it over in my fingers, the cold gold metal scraping against my fingers. I knew instantly where it fit. I stood there a few more minutes before minutes before deciding just to go for it.

I wandered over to the playroom and felt my heart rate quicken the closer I got. I slid it in its place and paused listening as the shower continued to run. I turned it in the lock holding my breath. It clicked and I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The room hadn’t changed since the last time I’d seen it only a thin layer of dust was just beginning to form showing the sudden lack of use.

I wandered around running my hand lightly over everything, smiling to myself over the familiarity of it all. I stopped at the cupboard when I noticed a thin square black box with my name on it. Curious I pulled it out and opened it slowly, unsure of what to expect. Inside sat a collar; it was thin and black with a line of studs and a small d-ring at the front. It was so simplistic it could easily pass for a choker. I ran it through my fingers feeling the soft leather. My heart was literally going to explode and I could feel tears ready to well up in my eyes. Surely this couldn’t be for me.

“Trick?” I heard Pete's voice float in from the hallway, I hadn’t notice the shower stop running. He reached the doorway and was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He blushed when he realised what I was looking at. “Um, I guess I kinda forgot I bought that.” He said scratching the back of his neck “with everything that’s happened recently I didn’t think it would matter.” He slowly approached as I just stood there staring at it. “You seriously brought this for me?” I whispered still in shock, I mean shit like this is more serious than marriage! He nodded biting his lips nervously. “It’s okay if you don’t want it. I mean it’s a big deal.” I just handed it to him “help me put it on?” he grinned, his breath catching slightly in his throat.

 

He clipped it into place around my neck and it settled perfectly on the skin between my throat and collar bone. My chest tightened slightly with pride as I watched it rise and fall with my breathing. “What do you think?” I asked and he grinned kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around my waist. “Beautiful.” I rested my head against my chest as he ran a hand through my hair “my beautiful boy.” I smiled to myself “always.”


End file.
